The Battle Royale
by Cloud5001
Summary: After his travels in the Unova League Ash decides to do one last thing before he leaves but an old friend returns to acompnay him as well as a new one also intrested in the same thing as Ash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Challenge

It had been quite the journey to this special place in the Unova Region called the Battle Royale. Having already finished his journey to the Unova leage with Iris and Cilian and parting ways witht hem the young trainer Ash Ketchm who's 13 years old at least and his best friend Pikachu headed for this place alone. Ash was wearing a white and blue jacket, blue pants, and a white and red hat, he also had a green backpack, black hair and brown eyes. Ash and Pikachu were traveling to the first island of the Battle Royal known as red island. Ash was told that he could only use six pokemon for this and that aside from his first pokemon would all have to be from the Unova region. Ash had already sent his Unova pokemon to professor oaks lab but now he knows he'll need at least his Tepig and Oshwatt to get started. After what seemed like days Ash and Pikachu finally reached Red island.

They got off the boat and headed for the pokemon center. They got inside and saw Nurse Joy as usual. "Hello Nurse Joy can you please check my Pikachu?" Ash asked, "Sure no problem." Joy said, She took Pikachu and Ash got on the video phone to call Proffesor Oak back in Pallet Town. Oak looked like he was in his fourties or fifties, he had a white lab coat on, a red long sleeve shirt under it, and brown pants. "Hello Ash what can I do for you?" Oak asked, "Professor I need you to send my Oshwatt and my Tepig to me right away." Ash said, "Sure Ash this'll just take a second." Oak said, In a moment Oshwatt's pokeball appeared in the transfer slot and Tepig's followed after that. "Thanks professor wish me luck in the Battle Royale." Ash said, "I will and I'll tell your mother too." Oak said, Ash hung up and looked around the center until a familiar voice called to him. "long time no see Ash." The voice said it was a female voice, Ash looked to where it was coming from and could'nt belive his eyes. It was none other than his old friend Misty from Cerulan City. Misty had Red hair, blue eyes, white skin, she had on a blue no sleeve shirt, and light blue shorts. "Misty is that really you?" Ash asked in shock, "The one and only how have you been Ash?" Misty asked, "I've been great." Ash said, A sound meant that Nurse Joy was done As soon as Pikachu saw her he jumped into her arms and she held him. "Pikachu Pi." Pikachu said, "Nice to see you again Pikachu." Misty said, They sat down on a bench near a glass window. "So what aere you doing all the way out here?" Ash asked, "Well Tracy told me that you were headed for the Battle Royale and Daisy said that she'd take over the gym so I can come here and join you on your journey." Misty explained, "So that means we're traveling together again?" Ash asked excitedly, "Yep it'll be like old times well almost we won't have Brock wih us." Misty said, "Yeah." Ash said, "Pikachu." Pikachu said,

They heard the sound of two pokemon battling each other and looked out the window. One kid had a Scissor and the other trainer had a Blazekin. The kid with the Blazekin had a red short sleeved flannel shirt on. A red T-shirt under it, blue pants, white skin, brown curly hair. The Trainer looked like he was 16 years old. "Don't give up yet Blazekin let's turn up the heat use Overheat now." The kid ordered. His Blazekin fired a big blast of fire at the Scissor and hit it head on. Ash was amazed by how strong the attack was. The other kid seemed confused. "Wait you've used that Overheat attack three times already so how come your Blazekin isn't losing strength?" the opponent asked, "Well I've trained my Blazekin so well that it does'nt lose any of it's strength when I use Overheat repedatley." The kid explained, Scissor fell to the ground unable to battle. The kid brought out a poke ball. "Great battle as usual Blazekin take a well deserved rest." The kid said, with that a red beam hit Blazekin and he was called back to his poke ball. "Great match dude." The kid said, "Yeah same with you." The opponent said, The opponent called back his Scissor and went into the pokemon center and Ash and Misty came out of the Center.

The kid saw them and walked to them. "Hello where you two watching that?" The Kid asked, "Yeah that was pretty impressive." Ash said, "Heh well thanks but Blazekin deserves the credit oh my name is Anthony nice to meet you." The kid said, "Thanks I'm Ash Ketchm from Pallet Town." Ash said, "Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said, "I'm Misty I'm from Cerluan City." Misty said, "Uh do you mind if I hold your Pikachu Ash Pikachu's always been my faviorte pokemon out of all of them." Anthony said, "Sure why not." Ash said, Anthony took Pikachu and petted it's head. "Wow this guy seems really strong it must've been in some pretty tough battles." Anthony said, "Well yeah how can you tell?" Ash asked, "I can tell by how relaxed a pokemon is around a stranger." Anthony explained, Pikachu giggled cause I accidently stroked his neck and got a playful smirk. "Hehe so he's a ticklish little guy as well." Anthony said, Pikachu got nervous and excited at the same time. Anthony playfully spider tickled Pikachu's belly making him laugh and squirm in Anthony's arms. He kept it up for a couple of minutes then stopped. Pikachu panted and Anthony put him down. "Did you like that Pikachu?" Ash asked, "Pikachu." Pikachu said nodding. Suddenly a smoke grenade hit the ground and smoke appeared everywhere. Anthony got out a pokeball. "Emolga we need your help." Anthony said, He threw his pokeball and a white furred pokemon, with black wings, ears, and yellow cheeks came out. "Emolga spin and blow away the smoke." Anthony ordered, Emolga spun around really fast and that made wind blow the smoke away.

Three figures were standing in front of them. "Who the heck are they?" Anthony asked, one was a long red haired girl, the other was a blue haired Male, and the other was a Meowth, both the male and the female had black altphates on and they had capital R's on the shirts. "It's Team Rocket." Ash said, "You mean they still chase Pikachu?" Misty asked, "Well don't know who these losers are but they dress like clowns." Anthony said, "A new twerp well kid I'm Jesse and that's James now if you know what's good for you stay out of the way so we can capture Pikachu." Jesse threatned, Jesse threw a pokeball and out came her Woobat and James called out his Yamask. "Say Ash show me what you got tag team with me so we can beat these clowns." Anthony said, "Alright then let's do it go Pikachu." Ash said, Pikachu ran up next to Emolga. "Yamask use Shadow Ball on Pikachu." James ordered, A ball of darkness fired at Pikachu. "Cover Pikachu with Protect Emolga." Anthony ordered, A big barrier came up around Emolga and Pikachu blocking the shadow ball. "That was pretty good." Ash said, "You have'nt seen anything yet Emolga use Thunder Fang." Anthony said, Emolga's fang's glow with electricity and Emolga bites Yamask with the Thunder fang sending Yamask straight to the ground. "Woobat use Air Slash." Jesse ordered, A big slash of air fired at Emolga. "Pikachu Thunder bolt go." Ash ordered, Pikachu fired a strong lightning bolt at Woobat knocking it out. Misty could'nt help but be impressed from Ash and Anthony's team work considering they just met. "Hey does Pikachu know Electro Ball?" Anthony asked, "Yeah." Ash said, "Let's have these two use it together." Anthony said, "okay sounds cool." Ash said, "Emolga." Anthony said, "Pikachu." Ash said, "Use Electro Ball now." They said in usion. They both fired an electricity ball at Team Rocket which blasted them off. Ash and Anthony high fived each other. "Not to bad there Ash." Anthony said, "We make a good team." Ash said, Pikachu and Emolga did a high five as well.

Back in the pokemon center they were sitting at a table. "So what are you two doing here on this island?" Anthony asked, "Well I'm gonna compete in the Battle Royale." Ash explained, "I just want to see all the Unova region water pokemon and travel with Ash." Misty explained, "Well what do you know I'm going to the Battle Royale as well." Anthony said, This shocked Ash and Misty. "So you want to travel with us then?" Ash asked, "Well sure it beats traveling alone." Anthony said, "Pikachu!" Pikachu said excitedly, "Well Pikachu seems happy with it." Misty said, "Well okay then I do have one question what do you really know about the Battle Royale Ash?" Anthony asked, Ash paused and scracthed his head. "Well not a whole lot." Ash answered, "Alright I'll explain to you exactly what we'll be doing." Anthony said, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty listened intently. "Alright so as you must know you can only have six pokemon one being your starter and the others being Unova region pokemon." Anthony explained, "We know that?" Ash asked, "Alright you need to do one more thing to qualfy for the Battle Royale you need to defeat one Gym leader that's located on seven of the islands in the Battle Royale." Anthony explained, "That does'nt sound so hard." Ash said, "I'm not finished the Gym leaders each have a Legendary pokemon and they are increadbly strong perhaps even stronger than the Champion's of the Elite four." Anthony explained, "Wow that sounds pretty tough." Misty said, "This thing is desgined to be the ultimate challenge if your not prepared to face overwhelming odds then you've come to the wrong place." Anthony explained, "I'm not scarred I've traveled and competed in the Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova leagues." Ash explained, "Glad to hear it now the closest Gym to this Island would be the one over on Icicle island." Anthony said, "Then that's where were going." Ash said, "Hold it you need to register for the Battle Royale first." Anthony said with a smile. Ash fell to the ground with a sweat drop on his face.

Nurse Joy registered Ash for the Battle Royale and he was all set. "Alright ready to go guys?" Ash asked, "I'm ready." Anthony said, "Me too." Misty said, "Pikachu." Pikachu said, "Alright let's get going then." Ash said, The three walked out of the Pokemon Center. Ash looked on to the new adventure that lay ahead of him.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Protect Victini

Still on the red Island Ash, Pikachu, Misty and they're new friend Anthony are trying to decide how they'll travel to each of the islands in the Battle Royale. "We don't have a ship and there's not too many ports on the islands either." Anthony explained, "Don't worry I've brought my Garados with me we'll be able to ride on that." Misty said, "Cool then let's go." Ash said, They had stoped at a spot in a forest and were gonna move out when Ash's stomach began to rumble. "I see your appatite has'nt changed" Misty said, Anthony put down his back pack and pulled out of it a grate and some cooking tools. "Alright I'm gonna make some hamburgers but I'm gonna need some firewood." Anthony said, Ash excited went off to find the firewood with Pikachu.

As they collected more firewood a teenaged boy was walking towards them he looked to be sixteen at the most. The young man was wearing a black jacket, blue shirt, blue pants, and white shoes, he had white skin, brown eyes, and a yellow cap covering his brown hair. He approached Ash. "Hello have you seen a pokemon trainer named Anthony." The young man said, "Uh yeah he's traveling with me." Ash explained, the stranger knelt down at petted Pikachu. "Pikachu." Pikachu said liking the petting. "Well can you take me to him?" Ian asked, "Sure follow me." Ash said, he lead the teenager back to Anthony and Misty. Anthony looked up and smiled. "Ian how've you been?" Anthony asked, "just great I had heard you were challenging the Battle Royale too so I thought why don't I find you and we can travel together." Ian explained, Ash and Misty were totally confused. "Oh right Ian meet my new friends Ash, Pikachu, and Misty." Anthony said, "It's nice too meet you Ian." Ash said, "Likewise I hope we can all become great friends." Ian said, "Uh oh right Ash put the firewood in the pit I dug." Anthony explained, Ash put the wood in the pit and under the grate Anthony set up. Anthony started a fire and put four meat patties on the grate. Pikachu suddenly heard smoething in the forest. "Pika Pi." Pikachu said, "What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked, Pikachu pointed to out in the forest. "Something in the forest huh let's go check it out." Anthony said, "But we can't just leave this fire here." Misty said, "Ian can you watch the fire?" Anthony asked, "Okay." Ian said, Ash, Pikachu, Anthony, and Misty ran off towards where the sound was coming from.

They stopped at a spot where there we'rnt too many trees around and the grass was short like in a normal plain. They looked ahead and saw a wtan furred pokemon with orange on the back of it's ears and on it's hands. A human was standing there with a Rhydon in front of him. "That pokemon's a Victini a Legendary pokemon." Anthony explained, "What's that guy trying to do?" Ash asked, Anthony knew exactly what the guy was doing and ran in front of the Victini. "Alright you leave this Victini alone or else." Anthony shouted. "Who do you think you are getting in my way my Rhydon will make quick work of you." The man said, "Too bad pokemon hunter I've got the pokemon to back up my threats." Anthony said, Anthony got Emolga's pokeball. "Alright Emolga I need your help." Anthony said, He threw the pokeball and Emolga came out. Of course Anthony knew Emloga had somewhat of a disadvantage here but that was'nt stopping him. Ash, pikahcu, and Misty watched wondering what his plan is. "This should be over quickly Rhydon use Horn Drill." The Pokemon Hunter said, "Dodge that Emolga and then use Acrobatics." Anthony said, Emolga flew around in a circle dodging Rhydon's Horn Drill and then hit it hard in the chest. "At first I thought Anthony was gonna make the same mistakes you make Ash but it seems like I was wrong." Misty said, Ash got angry about that comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"Ash asked, "Oh nothing don't worry about it." Misty said, Back to the battle the Pokemon hunter got a little frustrated. "Rhydon use Surf now." The hunter ordered, "Use Protect Emolga." Anthony ordered, As Rhydon made a huge wave of water come Emolga protected itself with a barrier. Surf hit and did no damage. "Rhydon use Hyper Beam." The Hunter ordered, Rhydon fired a really powerful beam at Emolga knocking it out. "That was great Emolga return." Anthony said, A red beam hit Emolga and it was called back to it's pokeball.

Ash and Misty ran up next to Anthony to help him. "Guys I know you want to help butI really want to protect this Victini by myself okay." Anthony explained, "Why I don't get it?" Misty asked, "This hunter wants to use this poor pokemon for his selfish needs it won't happen and I want to be the one who stops this guy." Anthony explained, He grabbed Blazekin's pokeball. "Arlight Anthony we'll let you do this yourself." Ash said, Pikachu nodded and Anthony smiled. "okay Blazekin let's Rock and Roll." Anthony said, He threw Blazekin's pokeball and out came Blazekin. Anthony was'nt worried Blazekin was his very first pokemon and he knew Blazekin would try it's absolute hardest infact his determaniation is so strong it's actually causing his special ability Blaze to kick in so now all of Blazekin's fire type attacks were 5x more powerful than before. "Alright let's show them your strength Fire Blast let's go." Anthony ordered, Blazekin fired a big blast of fire at Rhydon. "Rhydon dodge it." The hunter said, However it was too late the blast already hit Rhydon and sent it into a tree. The job was not done yet. "Alright Blazekin let's finish this up use Flare Blitz." Anthony ordered, Blazekin surrounded itself in fire and charged at Rhydon hitting it in the chest knocking it out and in the procces knocking out the Hunter too. Anthony turned to the victini who immeditaley jumped into Anthony's arms as if thanking him. "I was glad to do it." Anthony said, Ash and Misty smiled and went back to Ian.

Ian had finished the hamburger's and was serving them to the group. "I can't belive I missed out on that." Ian said, "Don't worry it was just one time next time you will be part of the action." Anthony said, Victini was eating happily with Pikachu and Blazekin. "Victini." Victini said, After they finished eating a Shadow ball fired at Pikachu but Blazekin blocked the attack injuring himself as well. "Blazekin urgh whoever just attacked my pokemon is gonna be really sorry." Anthony yelled, Team Rocket was in the branches the Shadow Ball came from James's Yamask. "You three again." Ash said, "hand over Pikachu or else we'll harm your friend some more." Jessie threatned, Ian was about to call a pokemon when Anthony stepped in with a smirk. "Hey Victini want to help me out here?" Anthony asked, Victini nodded and got in front of Anthony. Anthony quickly checked the pokedex to see what moves Victini knows. This Victini knows Confusion, Flame Burst, Flame charge, and Inferno. "Sweet this will be good." Anthony said, "Yamask use Shadow Ball on that pokemon." James ordered, Yamask fired a ball of darkness at Victini. "Alright Victini let's try out Inferno." Anthony ordered, Victini's body heated up inside and Victini shot a fire at the Shadow ball and blasting off Team Rocket in the process.

Anthony congratulated Victini and Victini hugged Anthony. "Vic Victini." Victini said, "You want to come with us are you sure?" Anthony asked, Victini nodded happily, "Boy are you a lucky one." Ian said, Ash was kinda disappointed but shook it off. "Alright then welcome aboard Victini." Anthony said, He threw his pokeball at Victini and it went into the pokeball and then a red light appeared on the button signaling it was caught. Anthony picked up the Poke ball and held in the air. "I've got Victini." Anthony said, "Wait he just stole my pose." Ash complained, "Oh quit acting like a baby no wonder you lost to that rookie trainer" Misty said, Anthony suddenly had a very pissed off look and turned to Ash. "Wait you mean you lost to a rookie pokemon trainer." Anthony said holding back his anger, "Yeah but only because Pikachu was injured at the time." Ash said, Anthony got really angry now. "You've traveled to five different regions you have a lot of experience plus you've had Pikachu since the start of your Journey and you lost to some newbie what the heck is the matter with you." Anthony yelled angrily, Ash could'nt belive how mad Anthony was. "Whoa Anthony calm down." Ian said, "No there is no excuse for losing to a new pokemon trainer who had just gotten his first pokemon." Anthony said angrily, "Are you calling me pathetic." Ash yelled angry now too, "You tell me Ash maybe your not ready for this if you can't even handle a Rookie trainer." Anthony said, Misty and Ian looked on. "Should'nt we stop this?" Misty asked Ian, "No if I know Anthony he's got something up his sleeve." Ian said, "I am ready to compete in the Battle Royale." Ash said, "Then prove it to me." Anthony said, This had Ash puzzled and Anthony's was dead serious. "Tommorow you and I battle and Ash you better battle like you say I can because I will not be holding back." Anthony stated in a more calmer tone, Ash wondered why Anthony was doing this but he just knew he needed to prove himself.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**The passion for battle**

by ~Cloud5001

Chapter 3: The Passion for Battle

Anthony had challenged Ash to a battle after hearing how he lost to a rookie trainer. Ash can't understand why Anthony wants to battle but Ian seems to know. They stand on opposite sides now in a wide space near the campsite. "Alright Ash like I said before I won't be holding back this will be a three on three battle, now show me you've got what it takes to do this." Anthony explained. "I'm always up for a challenge." Ash said. Anthony could tell Ash was'nt so sure he was. "Alright Dewott I choose you." ASh said. He threw Dewott's pokeball and out came Dewott. "Victini your up first." Anthony said. He threw his pokeball and Victini came out. "Why would Anthony bring out Victini?" Misty asked. "To prove a point." Anthony said. "Regardless it's still weak against water attacks this should be over quickly." Ash said overconfidently. Anthony remained calm and folded his arms. "Since your so sure of yourself you can go first." Anthony said. "With pleasure Dewott Razer shell." Ash commanded. Dewott took one of the shells on it's legs and formed a water blade and charged at Victini. "Victini use Confusion." Anthony commanded. Victini's eyes glowed purple and the same purple glow formed around Dewott stopping it in it's tracks. "Oh no I forgot about that." Ash said. "Are you beginning to see my point Ash?" Anthony asked. Ash was still confused he did'nt understand what Anthony was trying to show him. Anthony just sighed. "Alright Victini Shadow Ball." Anthony commanded. A ball of darkness hit Dewott knocking it backwards. "Flame Charge." Anthony commanded. Fire formed around Victini and it hit Dewott knocking it out. Ash recalled Dewott. "I'm sorry Dewott." Ash said. He grabbed his next pokeball.

However before he threw it Anthony began to speak. "Ash do you know why Dewott fell so easily?" Anthony asked. "No." Ash said. "It's becuase you were overconfident Ash you were so sure your pokemon could'nt be beaten you forgot to focus on the battle in front of you." Anthony explained. Ash is beginning to realize why Anthony wanted to battle. "You can't battle a Red Island gym leader like that Ash and you can't rely on dumb luck to save you if you mess up, Ash your so worried about winning or losing your forgetting what needs to be done on the battlefield first I don't ever worry if I win or lose becuase that would only distract my focus get it." Anthony explained. "I think so." Ash said. He threw his pokeball and Tepig came out of it. "Well I guess we'll see won't we." Anthony said. "Tepig use flamethrower." Ash commanded. "Victni flamethrower." Anthony commanded. The Two attacks colided and they seemed to be at even strength. Ash was going over what Anthony said. "Don't focus on winning or losing just focus on the battle." Ash thought. "Tepig jump up." Ash commanded. Tepig jumped and avoided the flamethrower. "Victni Shadow ball." Anthony commanded. Victni fired another shadow ball at Tepig. "Tepig dodge then use Ember." Ash commanded. Tepig doged the Shadow ball and fired Ember. "Victini stop it with Confusion." Anthony commanded. Victini stopped the ember attack. "Now Flame Charge." ASh commanded. Fire appeared around Tepig and it charged and hit Victni since it was unable to defend itself. "Tepig Tackle attack as hard as you can." Ash commanded. Tepig slammed into Victini and knocked it out.

Anthony was surprised at first and then smiled. "Great battling Victini return." Anthony said. He recalled Victini and looked at Ash grabbing Emolga's pokeball. "Not too bad but let's see if you can keep it up." Anthony said with a smile. "Emolga your up next." Anthony said. He threw his pokeball and Emolga came out. "Tepig use flamethrower." Ash commanded. Tepig fired flamethrower at Emolga. "Emolga Acrobatics." Anthony commanded. Emolga flipped in a circle dodging the flamethrower and then hit Tepig hard. Tepig struggled but was able to get up. "Anthony's battle style seems to be taking offensive moves and then using them for a defensive purpose." Mist commented. "You caught on huh yeah Anthony loves doing that he says it makes his pokemon diffrent which he likes." Ian explained. "Alright then Tepig use ember." Ash commanded. "Emolga protect." Anthony said. A protective berrier fromed around Emolga blocking Ember. Ash smikred. "That's what I was hoping you'd do." Ash thought to himself. "Tepig use Flame Charge." Ash commanded. Tepig attacked with a flame charge just as Protect was wearing off and Tepig hit Emolga hard knocking it hard on the ground. Anthony was impressed that Ash had discovered protect's weakness. "Emolga use Electro Ball." Anthony commanded. "Tepig use Flamethrowrer." Ash commanded. The Two attacks colided and each hit the other pokemon knokcing them both out.

Ash and Anthony recalled they're pokemon. "Excellent Ash your compeltly focused on the battle now, I can see the passion you have for battle in your eyes now I can see." Anthony explained. "Thanks for teaching me that lesson Anthony but this battle isn't over yet." Ash said with a smile. Anthony grabbed Blaezkin's pokeball. "How right you are time to really turn up the heat, Blazekin let's rock and roll." Anthony said. He threw the pokeball and Blazekin came out. Ash knelt down next to Pikachu. "Your up buddy." Ash said. "pikachu." Pikahcu said. He went out to the battlefield. "Ash better not try a close range attack first." Ian said. "Pikachu use Quick attack." Ash commanded. Anthony smirked as Pikachu ran towards Blazekin. "Fire Spin." Anthony commanded. Blazekin then made fire spin around him blocking the attack and damaging Pikachu in the process. Pikachu landed on it's back but got back up. "Now Blazekin use Fire Blast." Anthony commaded. A big blast of fire was hurtling towards Pikachu. "Pikachu dodge it then use Thunderbolt." Ash commanded. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at Blazekin and Blazekin got hit. "Hang in there pal and use Blaze kick." Anthony commanded. Blazekin jumped up hight towards trying to hit him with a fire kick. "Pikachu Iron-Tail." Ash commanded. Pikachu used Iron-tail to block the Blaze Kick. Both Blazekin and Pikachu land on the ground. "Alright Blazekin Blaze up." Anthony commanded. Blazekin then activated his special ability Blaze making his fire type attacks stornger. "I still can't belive Blazekin can do that on his own." Misty commented. "Anthony and Blazekin are a great team you might even say that Blazekin represents Anthony's burning determenation." Ian explained. "Alright Blazekin use Overheat now." Anthony commanded. Blazekin fired a really powerful overheat at Pikachu. "Pikachu dodge it quick." Ash commanded. Pikachu jumpe out of the way but found himself surronded by fire. "Alright Blazekin let's show them your true strength use Nova Heat now." Anthony commanded. Blazekin started to glow competly red his body heating up for a powerful attack.

Misty and Ian watched but Misty was awe struck. "Nova Heat I've never heard of that move." Misty said. "It's a powerful attack that Blazekin developed after some intense training." Ian explained. Blazekin fired an insanly powerful fire attack at Pikachu and it hit him hard and knocked him out. "No pikachu." Ash said. He ran to his best friends side and picked him up. "You did great Pikachu." Ash said. Anthony brought over some burn heal and some Max Revive and use them on Pikachu. Pikachu was feeling a hundred percent better. "Pikachu." Pikachu said happily. Anthomy smiled and spider tickled his belly making him laugh hard. Anthony stopped and stood up. "Ash never forget what you just learned." Anthony said. "I won't and I get it I can't worry about winning or losing if I just focus on the battle and keep faith in my pokemon then I'll be proud" Ash said. misty and Ian walked to them. "Nice job both of you." Ian said. "Will we get to battle again?" Ash asked. "In the Battle Royale that will be our rematch." Anthony explained. The group them marched on taking with Ash taking the lesson he learned to heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Still making they're way towards the beach of Red Island Ash, Pikachu, Anthony, Misty, and Ian are walking in the forest. "Anthony's Blazekin is so strong I take it he's got alot of experience as a trainer." Misty commented. "You don't know the half of it Misty you see Anthony used to be a member of the Elite Four." Ian explained. "What but he's so young."Misty said. "It was two years ago basically they made a deal with me they said that if I beat two out of the four elite four members in any region then I could become one and I did." Anthony explained. "What happened then?" Ash ask. "The beach is just ahead I'll explain it there." Anthony said. They came to the beach of Red Island and found a good spot to sit.

They sat on some rocks and Anthony began to tell his story. "Well during my days an elite four member I came across a soccer field and saw a Meowth tied up hanging from a tree, of course I could'nt just leave it like that so I got it down but then I found out that same Meowth joined an evil orginazation, After the week all this took place I was scehduled to battle Sinnoh league champion Cynthia." Anthony explained. "You battled Cynthia?" Ash asked amazed. "That's right I thought I was ready for the battle with her but my subconcious kept wondering what could I have done to save that Meowth. My pokemon battled bravely and it all came down to a stand off between Blazekin and Cynthia's Garchomp. I guess Blazekin could sense my doubt and just fainted and so I lost. After that I just did'nt have the same love for battle anymore so I quit the Elite Four." Anthony explained. Before anyone could say anything however a boy about 16 years old came up to them he seemed panicky. "A-Anthony come quick some lunatics stole my Umberreon." Ronin explained. "Wait Anthony you know him?" Misty asked. "Yeah him and I used to travel together during the start of my jounrey, don't worry Ronin if these guys are the lunatics I think they are then we'll find umberreon." Anthony explained. Anthony threw Emolga's pokeball and out came Emolga. "Emolga go and look for Team Rocket's stupid ballon." Anthony ordered. Emolga cutely salouted Anthony and went to look.

It was'nt long before Emolga came back. "Did you find them?" Anthony asked. Emolga nodded and instructed them to follow. "Yes let's go then." Ronin said. They follow Emolga and just beyond some bushes they find Team rockets ballon parked behind a cabin. "How do you want to get inside?" Ash asked. "I got it Misty and I will charge in through the front door team rocket will come out and battle us, while we're doing that the rest of you sneak inside and get Umbreon out, from what I've seen these three are too stupid to remember to keep Umbreon hidden so we'll be fine." Anthony explained. "Alright the let's do it." Ash said. Ash, Ian and Ronin sneak around to the side. Anthony calls out Blazekin and Misty calls out Gyrados. Blazekin fires Overheat and Gyrados fires hyper beam and the two bust the door wide open.

Jessie, James and Meowth came out of the door with burn marks all over them. "What's the big idea?" Jessie yelled. "Give us back that Umbreon." Misty said. "We can't do that little missy after all we did to get it." James said smugly. Anthony then noticed something offly familar about Meowth. "You Meowth do you remember the day you ticked off those soccer players and then got tied hanging from a tree?" Anthony asked. Meowth then went wide eyed. "How do you know about that?" Meowth asked angrily. Anthony clenched his fist seeming to get angry. "So it's true you are that backstabbing Meowth!" Anthony yelled.  
>to be continued<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets of Anthony Part 2**

by ~Cloud5001

Last Time Ash, Misty, and Ian listened to the story of Anthony. Afterwards one of Anthony's friends Ronin came looking for help. Team Rocket Stole his Umbreon so Anthony offered to help. They found the hideout and Anthony came up with a plan to Rescue Umbreon. Once Team Rocket came out Anthony recognized Meowth immediatley as the one from his past.

Anthony and misty and Team rocket are face to face. "Your the Meowth I freed from that tree." Anthony said. "Haha too baad for you I turned out to be a bad guy." Meowth said with a grin. Anthony without another word grabs Meowth and jumps away with him. Ash, Ian, and Ronin come out of the cabin. "Where's he going?" Ash asked, "He's dealing with his past best to stay out of it." Ian explained. Jessie's Wobat tries to attack Misty's Corsola but Ronin's Umbreon uses Psybeam to knock Serviper back into a tree. "Corsla use Spike Cannon." Misty said. Corsloa starting pelting Yamask with it's spikes sending it into the cabin. "Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu uses thunderbolt and electrocutes Woobat knocking it out. A Leaf Tornado hits Yamask and knocks it out as well. They look towards where it came from and saw a young trainer with a Snivy.

Anthony and Meowth are on some tree branches Blazekin followed. "What are you so worked up about?" Meowth asked. "You know darn well, I helped you when no else would and threw it in my face by joining Team Rocket what the heck is the matter with you." Anthony said angry. "My heart is a bad one even back then it was but you can't accept that." Meowth said. "That's really your answer for turning your back on not only me but the very thing you are a pokemon, Instead of hateing Team Rocket for hunting pokemon like you to use for they're own selfish desires your acctually helping them." Anthony yelled. A Druddigon tries to use Dragon Claw on Meowth but Blazekin protects Meowth with a fire spin knocking Druddigon on the ground. "I did'nt do that for you." Anthony said. Anthony jumps on the ground along with Blazekin. "Alright Blaze I know your not that strong against Dragon types but we don't exactly have another choice here and your the strongest guy on my team fight as hard as you can okay." Anthony said. Blazekin responded by heating itself up. Drudiggon fires a Dragon pulse attack at Blazekin. "Alright Blazekin Dodge that." Anthony ordered. Blazekin dodged jumping high into the air. "Use Blaze Kick." Anthony ordered. Blazekin hit Druddigon in the chest it does alot even thoguh Blazekin's at a disadvantage. "That's the way pal now overheat." Anthony ordered. Blazekin fired a huge blast of fire at Druddigon. Druddigon get's hit by it and get's slammed into the ground. Anthony takes out a pokeball. "Alright first try go pokeball." Anthony said. He throws the pokeball at Druddigon it hits him and he goes inside. After rolling around a couple of times the center of the pokeball flashes red signiling that Druddigon is caught. Anthony takes the poeball. "Sweet I got Druddigon." Anthony said. Meowth is trying to sneak away when he sees Jessie and James getting blown away. Anthony calls Druddigon back out right infront of Meowth who get's scared instantly. "Just one thing before I blast you to mars if you ever try and steal one of my friends pokemon again the attack will be far stronger than this one." Anthony explained. Meowth gulped. "Send him out with Hyper beam Druddigon." Anthony ordered. Druddigon fired Hyper beam at Meowth creating an explosin and sending Meowth flying into the air.

Ash, Pikachu Misty, Ronin, Ian, and they're new friend come up to Anthony. "You've got a Druddigon now awesome." Ash said. "Yep who's the new guy." Anthony said. "My name is Tristian." The boy replied shyly. "He helped us beat Team Rocket." Ian said. "I was wondering I now it's pretty sudden but could I travel with you guys I hate traveling alone?' Tristian asked. "Well sure Tristian there's always room for one more." Misty explained. "Alright then on we go." Anthony said. With that they head back to the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Burying the Past

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Anthony, Ian, Ronin and they're new friend Tristan has arrived on Red Island home of the first Gym for the Battle Royale. They're taking a break and having a nice lunch. "So what can expect to battle in the first gym?" Ash asked. "Hm well it's hard to say since this is my first time on this Island as well." Anthony said. "So we'll just have to wait and see." Misty said. Ronin and Tristan see a kid with an orange jacket, tan pants, black shirt, and light green hair walk up to them. "Hey who's that guy?" Ronin asked. Ash looked and recognized this kid instantly. "Trip." Ash said. The others looked at him. "So this guy is Trip huh?" Anthony mumbled. "Oh great you must be in the Battle Royale too then." Trip said with an annoyed expression. "Uh yeah that's right." Ash said. "If you think your good enough for this thing then let's have a battle." Trip said with a cocky grin. "Sure it'll be a good warm up." Ash said. Anthony saw this as a good opportunity to see if Ash has really let the message from they're battle sink in. "It'll be two on two, I've got a gym battle to get through so I'd prefer this to be quick." Trip explained.

Ash and Trip stood on the beach. "Alright then Pignite I choose you." Ash said. He threw Pignite's pokeball and Pignite came out of it. "Swampert let's go." Trip said. Trip through a pokeball and a Swampert came out of it. "Oh no Pignite could be in trouble." Ian said. "That depends on how well Ash battles and whether he remembers what I told him." Anthony explained. "Pignite use Flame Charge." Ash ordered. Fire enveloped Pignite's body and it charged towards Swampert. "Swampert Muddy Water." Trip ordered. Swampert whipped up a wave of mud and it was coming toward Pignite fast. "Oh no it's coming too fast what do I do?" Ash thought to himself. Ash then remembers that he must remain focused on the battle until it's done and takes a deep breathe. "Pignite use Flamethrower and then spin." Ash said. Pignite fired Flamethrower from his snout and then spun around creating a fire counter-shield. It blocks the Muddy water and creates a thick mist. "What how did he do that?" Trip asked in shock. Anthony smirked as he watched. "Well what do you know he actually remembered what I told him?" Anthony said. "Yeah and this battle will be awesome now." Ian said. "Alright then Pignite use tackle." Ash said. Pignite rams it's still flaming body into Swampert knocking it right on its back. "Alright Pignite Flame Charge." Ash said. Pignite once again envelopes his body with fire and hits Swampert. Swampert is out cold now. "Thank you Swampert return." Trip said. "Way to go Pignite you were awesome." Ash said. Trip was shocked at how he was able to keep calm while facing down that Muddy water, usually Ash is so focused on what attack is coming that he forgets to get his pokemon out of the way.

Trip takes out his signature pokemon's pokeball. "Well you may have done some growing up but don't think I'll let you beat me Ash." Trip said with a smirk. "Serperior your up." Trip said. He threw Serperior's pokeball and Serperior came out. Ash knows this is Trip's best pokemon and is doing his best to stay focused without feeling the tension. "Serperior camaflouge yourself with leaf Tornado." Trip said with a smirk. Serperior spun around and disappeared under the leaves around it. Ash gasped and looked for Serpieror. Pignite gets wrapped up by Serperior and begins to get squeezed. "Oh no Pignite." Ash said. The others looked on in surprise. "Aw man that's not good." Anthony said. "Come on Ash stay calm." Misty said. "Now use Hyper Beam." Trip ordered. Ash did the only thing he could do. "Pignite use Flamethrower." Ash said. Pignite fired Flamethrower and Serperior launched its Hyper Beam attack. The Hyper beam was too strong and hit the helpless Pignite knocking it out. "That little jerk he purposely did that to shake up Ash." Tristan shouted. Pikachu then taps on Ash's leg. "Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said. "You want to try?" Ash asked. Ash knows Pikachu hasn't had that much success with Trip's Serperior. "Do it Ash." Anthony said. Ash looked at Anthony. "You sure." Ash said. "Serperior beat Pikachu when it was just a Snivy, Pikachu sees that you're acting like how you should be and that's why he wants you to take a chance on him now." Anthony explained. Pikachu nodded confirming all of what Anthony said. "Alright then if you're feeling that strongly then let's go to work. "Ash said. "Pi Pikachu said confidently.

Pikachu stepped into the battlefield with great confidence. "You'll never learn huh Ash, oh well time to secure the victory, Serperior camaflouge yourself." Trip said. Serperior once again used leaf Tornado and again disappears. Pikachu looked for Serperior when it gets wrapped up by it like Pignite. "Pikachu." Ash said. Serperior squeezes Pikachu hard. "Ash thinks, you can figure a way out, pikachu is putting his faith in you, and you have to keep calm even when you're in a situation like this." Anthony explained. Ash took a deep breath and thought it through. "That's it, Pikachu get your tail out of the coils you can do it." Ash ordered. Pikachu manages to wiggle his tail out of the coils. "Alright now use Electro Ball." Ash said. Pikachu nodded and formed an Electro Ball in his tail. "Pikachu Pi." Pikachu said. Despite being squeezed hard he managed to throw it pretty hard right in Serperior's face. It was strong enough for Pikachu to escape and land back on his feet. "Awesome job Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu smiled and panted. "hmph so you broke free of my trap, let's see you keep it up." Trip said. "Oh I will, Pikachu use Iron tail." Ash ordered. "Serperior leaf Blade." Trip said. The two attacks collide. "Now break it off and use Iron-tail again." Ash ordered. Pikachu breaks the hold and Iron-tails Serperior right in the face. Serperior lands on the ground unconscious. "Yeah we won." Ash said. Pikachu ran up to Pikachu who picked him up. Trip recalled Serperior. The others ran over to him. "Great job Ash." Misty said. "Yeah and that was a good idea you had Ash." Anthony said. "Thanks Anthony." Ash said. Trip walked over to Ash. "That was pretty good I admit but don't let it go to your head or I'll pass you up again." Trip explained. He then leaves.

The Group heads for the pokemon center. Anthony is tickling Pikachu's belly and Pikachu laughs and wiggles in Pikachu's arms. "Like that pika-pal?" Anthony asked with a smile. Pikachu nodded as he was assaulted. Anthony stops when they hear a young girl scream. Anthony puts Pikachu down and runs towards where the scream came from. They see a red haired eighteen year old wearing a black long sleeve shirt, and purple pants with a Crokrok standing in front of a young girl with a long white dress on, she's holding her knocked out Oshowatt. Anthony runs up to her. "What's going on?" Anthony asked with concern. The girl looked up in tears. "That guy stole food and supplies from the Pokemon center and so I battled him to get them back but he beat me." The girl cried. The others heard this and glared at the red haired man. "Hmph why waste good supplies on broken tools, that's what pokemon are who end up in a pokemon center." The man said. Anthony clenched his fist and glared at the thief. "How dare you call yourself a pokemon trainer, you don't have the slightest respect for pokemon and to make it worse you used them to steal, I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget punk!" Anthony yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Elite vs. Thief

Anthony stared angrily at the long red haired thief. "So you say you'll teach me a lesson, I'm Silver I can't be beat." The man said arrogantly. "You don't have any respect for your pokemon or anyone else's; I'll show you what being a trainer means." Anthony yelled. Silver had a smug look on his face. "Be careful Anthony he's up to something. "Ian said. "If you're so sure then what do you say to a little bet, I know who you are and if I win I get your Blazekin." Silver said with a smirk. Anthony was taken aback by this, he needed to stand up for this little girl and get those supplies back but he certainly didn't want to gamble with any of his pokemon. "That's low trying to take away his first pokemon." Ash yelled. Blazekin came out of his poke ball unexpectedly. Anthony looked at Blazekin. "blazekin." Blazekin said. "You sure?" Anthony asked. Blazekin nodded and Anthony smiled and called him back to his pokeball. "Alright you're on, but there is no way I'll lose to someone like you." Anthony said. "Good this will be a three on three battle." Silver said. Silver called back his Crokrok and they moved to a wide open field.

Silver threw his pokeball first. "Elektross get out here now." Silver said. An Elektross came out of the pokeball. "Emolga help me out." Anthony said. He threw the pokeball and Emolga appeared. "Emolga such a lame choice." Silver mocked. "Elektross use wild charge." Sivler said. Electricity formed around Electross's body and it charged towards Emolga. "Emolga Acrobatics." Anthony ordered. Emolga elegantly flipped and dodged the attack. "Now Thunder Fang." Anthony ordered. Electricity formed around Emolga's teeth and he bit down hard on Elektross's shoulder. "Now Electro Ball." Anthony ordered. Emolga got some distance and shot an Electro ball at Elektross knocking it out. "Nice work Emolga." Anthony said. Silver called back Elektross. "You weak piece of garbage." Silver said to it. Silver took out a second pokeball. Anthony was more intent on teaching this thief a lesson now. "This guy is no match for Anthony with the way he's acting." Ronin said. "Yeah this won't take much longer." Ian said.

Silver threw his second pokeball. "Krokrok you'd better do better." Silver threatened. Krokrok appeared from the pokeball. "Return Emolga." Anthony said. Emolga gets called back and Anthony takes out Druddigon's pokeball. "Druddigon your up." Anthony said. He threw it and Druddigon came out. "Krokrok use dark pulse." Silver ordered. "Druddigon defend with Dragon Claw." Anthony ordered. Druddigon's claws glow and he blocks the Dark Pulse. "Alright now send it back to them." Anthony ordered. Druddigon redirected the Dark pulse back to Krokrok and hitting it right in the face. "Wow nice one." Misty said. "Krokrok use Metal claw on Druddigon's legs and make sure it hurts." Silver ordered frustratingly. Krokrok hits both of Druddigon's legs making him fall on his knees. "Not even a cowardly move like that can beat my pokemon." Anthony said. "Druddigon use Dragon Pulse." Anthony ordered. Druddigon fired a blue sphere from his mouth and it hit Krokrok right in the chest. Krokok is now unconscious. Before Anthony can call back Druddigon. Silver calls out his Blastoise. "Blastoise use Hydro pump." Silver ordered. Blastoise fired on the struggling dragon and knocked it out in one shot. Anthony went wide eyed at this. "You'll pay for that, return Druddigon." Anthony said. Anthony called back Druddigon to his pokeball. "Your hard work won't go to waste my friend." Anthony said.

Anthony brought out Emolga once again. "Blastoise use Rapid Spin." Silver ordered. "Emolga dodge quickly." Anthony yelled. For some reason Blastoise's attack was so fast Emolga did'nt even get the chance to move and got hit hard by the attack. Anthony was very confused. "How is this possible, his first two were so under developed, how could his Blastoise be any different?" Anthony asked himself in his thoughts. "Emolga use steel Wing." Anthony said. Emolga's wings lite up and hit Blastoise right in the stomache. "Blastoise use Hydro Cannon." Silver ordered. Blastoise's Hydro cannon hit Emolga faster than the speed of light. Emolga was unconscious on the ground. "Return Emolga." Anthony said. Anthony recalled Emolga and took out Blazekin's pokeball. "See this is what happens when you don't worry about senseless things like friendship and compassion. "It isn't over and besides I refuse to believe you had the time and patience to raise your Blastoise to be this strong, I'm going to find out what you're up to count on it." Anthony said. He threw the pokeball and Blazekin appeared. "Let's see what your prized Blazekin can do against the power of my Blastoise." Silver said.

Anthony and Blazekin looked at each other having complete faith in one another. "Blastoise use Hydro pump." Silver said. Blastoise who should'nt have been able to move due to Hydro cannon fired his Hydro Pump at Blazekin. "Blazekin Fire Spin now." Anthony said. Blazekin spun fire spin around him just in time to block the attack. During the struggle water splashed on something on Blastoise's chest and Anthony noticed it. "Blazekin break it off." Anthony said. Blazekin managed to break the Hydro pump. "A trainer like you will never be able to beat me especially when you rely on cheap tricks to win." Anthony said. "What's he talking about?" Ash asked. "pika." Pikachu said. "I'll show you Blazekin Blaze up." Anthony said. Blazekin then activated his special ability blaze which shocks Silver. "Alright Blazekin use Fire Blast." Anthony said. Blazekin fired a massive Fire blast and it hit what was on Blastoise's chest destroying it. It seems to have been invisible because now it shows a weird device. "That device was designed to have a pokemon never become fatigued or suffers from bad status effects, it even heals the pokemon after every battle, and it was banned because it made battles completely unfair." Anthony explained. "How did you know?" Silver asked. Blastoise becomes incredibly weak as if all of the battles it fought are catching up to it. "Blazekin we can finish this with a Blaze kick." Anthony said. Blazekin it Blastoise right on the chin with a Blaze kick knocking it out. "That is the power of the bond between Trainer and pokemon." Anthony explained. Silver called back Blastoise and fell to his knees in shock. Anthony walks up to Silver. "I should take your pokemon right here and now, being an Ex-elite four member I have that right, but I won't this time, I want you to think hard about what just happened here and the actions you made." Anthony explained. Silver looked up at Anthony. "The next time we meet up we'll have a battle to determine if you've learned your lesson, if you haven't then kiss your pokemon goodbye." Anthony explained. Silver just gets up and leaves.

Now they've set up camp and have introduced themselves to the little girl. "Pleased to meet you all I'm Scarlett." The little girl said. She was holding Pikachu in her lap. "I've called Officer Jenny; we'll wait till she comes to get the supplies before heading back out." Anthony explained. "So Scarlett how come you challenged Silver like that?" Tristan asked. "Well I've been training for the Wave cup and I thought I could handle a thief but he used his device for his Krokrok and he beat me easily." Scarlett explained. "What's the Wave Cup?" Misty asked. "Oh it's a competition for water Pokémon trainers, the rules are you must have at least one Water type Pokémon and you need to have at least five Pokémon, they're not limited to this region either." Scarlett explained. "Wow that sounds so cool I'd like to sign up." Misty said. "Sure I'll lead you back to the Pokémon center tomorrow and you can sign up there." Scarlett explained. She was tickling Pikachu's belly and he was laughing madly from it. "Alright then let's get some sleep." Ronin said.

They're sleeping in sleeping bags and Misty is thinking. "The Wave cup this could be my big chance." Misty thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Friendly Pokémon

The group was now at the Pokémon center. Misty has registered for the Wave Cup. Scarlett came out of the guest room, she's now wearing a no sleeve shirt that exposes her belly which is cutely round, she's also wearing blue shorts and white shoes. Scarlett and Misty go back to Ash, Anthony, Ian, Tristan, and Ronin. "Wow you look cute Scarlett." Anthony said. Scarlett smiled and blushed cutely. She was only eight years old so she still has a very innocent mind. "Aright so are we all set?" Ash asked. "Yep, the Wave cup takes place in a couple of days so I need to hurry and catch new Pokémon." Misty explained. "Let's go then." Ian said. "Pika." Pikachu said. They leave the Pokémon center. They stop when they hear rustling in the bushes. "We're not alone." Tristan said.

Suddenly a sandstorm blows around them. When it clears Scarlet is gone. "Oh nowhere is Scarlett?" Misty asked. "HELP!" Scarlett yelled. Pikachu picks up on it and follows the voice with the rest of the group in pursuit. Not to far from the center, Scarlett is tied to a tree in an I-position and she's actually not being harmed. She's being tickled by a Cinnico. The Cinnico is tickling Scarlett's exposed belly. Scarlett laughs and wiggles cutely. It seems she's enjoying this. The Cinnico tickels her belly button making the helpless girl squeal cutely with laughter. A Sandile joined in licking Scarlett's sides making her laugh harder. Soon the others arrive but stay out of sight. "So the Sandile whipped up the sandstorm." Ash said. "Why are they tickling her?" Tristan asked. "Hehe maybe they saw how cute Scarlett was and just couldn't resist taking her for a tickle session." Anthony suggested. "Aww that is so adorable." Misty said. Ronin and Ian both take the opportunity to walk up to the two playful Pokémon. Sandile and Cinnico stop leaving Scarlett panting heavily.

Ian and Ronin each take out a pokeball. "Hey you two we challenge you to a battle." Ian said confidently. Sandile and Cinnico both nod. Ian takes Sandile and Ronin and Cinnico space out from them. Ian throws his pokeball revealing a Charizard. The charizard roared. Sandile started with Stone edge. It fires rock shards at Charizard. "Charizard fly up." Ian ordered. Charizard takes to the sky avoiding the stone edge. "Now flamethrower." Ian said. Charizard fired flamethrower from his mouth but Sandile used protect to block the attack. Ian however knew how to beat protect. "Charizard use Metal Claw." Ian ordered. Charizard's claw glowed and struck Sandile on the chest as soon as it's protect went down. "Alright go pokeball." Ian said. Ian threw a pokeball and it hit Sandile. The pokeball blinked red and wiggled until finally the red light stayed longer meaning Sandile was caught. "I got Sandile." Ian said. Ian took the pokeball and went over to untie Scarlett.

The others run over to Scarlett who is now untied. "hehe oh my I was startled at first but they explained to me all they wanted was to tickle me, and so I just relaxed and had fun with it." Scarlett explained. "At least you weren't hurt; however don't expect Anthony to forget you're ticklish." Ian said with a playful tease. "Oh boy." Scarlett said. Anthony and Ash watched Ronin's Umbreon battle the Cinnico.

Umbreon had gotten tripped on his back and now Cinnico was tickling his belly with her tails. Umbreon laughed and squirmed hard. Ronin however wanted this to happen, because now Cinnico has its guard down. "Umbreon use Psychic." Ronin ordered. Umbreon although being tickled mercissly managed to make a blue aura form around Cinnico and held her in the air. "Now Psybeam." Ronin ordered. Umreon fired a rainbow colored blast from its forehead hitting Cinnico right in the chest. Ronin then threw a pokeball and captured Cinnico. "Awesome." Ronin said.

The two were sitting around the tree now. Cinnico and Sandile were let out and are once again tickling Scarlett's belly and feet with they're tails. "This adventure won't be dull that's for sure." Ronin said. Scarlett's laughter echoed through the forest. Anthony looked at Pikachu and suddenly had a vague vision of him holding a Pikachu. Anthony shook his head. "Whoa what was that?" Anthony wondered


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The legendary Keldo

The group was close to the Gym now and stopped at a lake to relax. Anthony got a fire going and began cooking. "You're as responsible as my friend Brock." Ash said. "Well I don't want someone passing out or getting sick; I just have what any traveler has. Honestly you should think smarter about how you travel too." Anthony explained. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "Don't mind him he's just speaking from experience, one time Anthony's Torchic got sick and he had no idea what to do, we managed to find a Pokémon center, but Anthony promised then that from then on he'd take better care of his Pokémon." Ian explained. "I see." Ash said. Ash went over to Misty, Scarlet, Ronin, and Tristan. They were all currently fishing. Misty and Scarlet both got a bite and began pulling. "Don't let go Scarlett." Misty said. "I'm trying not to Misty." Scarlet said. They pulled up and both a Finneon and a Maril appeared. "Corsola let's go." Misty said. She threw out Corsola's poke ball and Corsola appeared. "Cubchoo help me out." Scarlet said. Scarlet threw her pokeball and Cubchoo appeared. "Corsola Spike Cannon." Misty yelled. Corsola fired a barrage of Spikes at the Finneon. It countered with Silver wind but Spike cannon pushed it back and hit Finneon. "Go pokeball." Misty said. She threw a pokeball at Finneon and a red light on the pokeball meant that she got it.

Scarlet's Cubchoo was battling nicely with Maril. "Cubchoo Ice beam." Scarlet ordered. Cubchoo fired a beam of Ice at Maril and Maril fired bubble beam at Cubchoo. Cubchoo froze the bubbles and hit Maril in the stomach. "Alright go pokeball." Scarlet said. She threw a pokeball at Maril and caught it. Misty and Scarlet high fived each other. "Nice work." They said to each other. The others watched the whole thing. "That was amazing you two." Tristan said. Suddenly a four legged pokemon with blue around its neck and orange hair smashed into Ash knocking him on his back. "Ugh whoa who's this Pokémon?" Ash wondered. Anthony got a good look at it and couldn't believe it. "This is a Keldo." Anthony said. "A Keldo what in the world is it doing here?" Ian asked. Anthony saw it was pretty bruised up and had a serious injury on its leg. Anthony then noticed a hyper beam coming out of the bushes and quickly grabbed Ash, Pikachu, and Keldo and pulled them into the lake. "What where are they going?" Misty asked.

They saw a rather fat pokemon hunter dressed in leather and had a beard. "Curses after it quickly." The hunter said to a Mightyena and a Scissor. He got on a motorcycle and then chased after Ash and Anthony, who had just gotten to the other end of the lake. "I get it Anthony saw the Hyper beam and knew it must've been a Pokémon Hunter." Tristan explained. "We have to catch up with them fast." Ronin said. They packed up and then headed after Ash and Anthony.

Ash and Anthony find a cave just a little ways away from the lake. They enter and get a fire going. "It's a good thing you saw the hunter." Ash said. "Pikachu." Pikachu said. "Yeah thought I already had a feeling that a Pokémon hunter was chasing after Keldo here." Anthony said. Anthony started treating Keldo's wounds. Pikachu helped bandage up Keldo's leg injury. "Pikachu you got an awesome heart." Anthony explained. "Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said scathing his head and blushing. "I've noticed that when you battle you give everything you have for Ash, even if he doesn't make the smartest choices sometimes. Like a true friend." Anthony explained. Pikachu smiled proudly and looked at Ash. "Well he and I have been best friends for a long time." Ash said. "And it shows; now you need to share that same friendship with this Keldo here." Anthony explained. The Keldo finally started to wake up. "Hello Keldo, I'm Ash and that's Anthony we got you away from that Pokémon hunter." Ash explained. "Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said. "Rest easy now, you're among friends." Anthony said to it with a smile. "Keldo." Keldo said. It laid its head back down feeling safe with these people. Ash's growling stomach reminded Anthony to get some food out. Luckily he had some Pokémon food and some sandwiches for him and Ash. He gave Pikachu and Keldo their food. Then gave Ash a sandwich. Ash helped get Keldo in a comfortable position to eat.

As it is night out now Ash, Pikachu, and Keldo have fallen asleep. Anthony watched the fire and thought about that vision he had. "I feel something familiar about Pikachu; whenever I meet him I just get the feeling I've met him before." Anthony thought. Anthony decided to get some rest and went to sleep.

Ash awoke to find Blazekin blocking a Hyper beam from a Mightyena. The hunter was standing behind it. "You can't have this Keldo scum." Anthony said. "I will take it from you, and then I'll sell it and get rich." The hunter said. Ash grunted at the selfishness and saw Keldo stand up. Keldo looked at Ash. "Keldo." Keldo said. "You want me to battle with you?" Ash asked. Keldo nodded and got next to Blazekin. "Alright let's do it, but be careful you're still recovering." Ash said. Anthony simply chuckled and saw the Hunter release his Scissor. "Blazekin and I will get Scissor." Anthony said. "This will be amusing." The hunter said. "Very, Blazekin use Fire Blast." Anthony ordered. Blazekin fired an intense blast of fire and blasted all three out of the cave moving the battle outside. "Alright Keldo let's try Hydro Pump." Ash ordered. Keldo fired a powerful burst of water at Mightyena. It was too fast and Mightyena got hit right in the chest and was slammed against the tree. "Mightyena Shadow Ball and aim for Keldo's leg." The hunter ordered. Mightyena fired it aiming for Keldo's leg injury. "Yeah like that's going to happen, Blazekin Fire Spin." Anthony ordered. Blazekin made fire spin around him and Keldo blocking the Shadow Ball. "Now Overheat." Anthony ordered. "Keldo combine it with Hydro Pump." Ash ordered. Anthony fired his Overheat and Keldo fired Hydro pump. They combined and created a water fire spiral. "Fusion of fire and water." Ash said. It hit both Scissor and Mightyena and knocked them out. Pikachu cheered from the sidelines.

Soon the others caught up to Ash and Anthony. They see Anthony tying up the Pokémon hunter. "As Ex Elite four member I hereby strip you of your Pokémon license." Anthony said. Anthony swung a device over the Pokémon hunter and all of his Pokémon were released and transported back to where they had been captured with no memory of the hunter. Anthony puts the device away. "Been awhile sense you've used that." Ian said. "Yeah but scum always exist somewhere." Anthony said. Keldo hugged Ash and playfully cheered. "I know what that means?" Misty asked. "You want to come with me?" Ash asked. Keldo nodded happily. Ash smiled and then threw a pokeball at Keldo. A red light signaled that Keldo was now Ash's. Ash called Keldo back out. "I'm happy to have you on the team; I promise you'll be safe with me." Ash said. "I hope we get to learn more about this Keldo." Scarlet said. "I hope so too, but I'm sure we'll find our answers soon. Ash called back Keldo and the group saw a sign that said Red City and the group headed for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**This island is going to be changed to Mystic Island because I had already had a Red island; the town is now called Burning City. Also Tepig and Oshowatt we'll be Pignite and Dewott instead**

Chapter 10: Ash's biggest challenge

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Anthony, Ian, Ronin, Tristan, and Scarlet arrived at the Burning City gym. It looked like it was literally a big flame coming out of the ground. "Ready to meet the leader?"Anthony asked. "Yeah and I'm ready to win." Ash said. "Remember what Anthony said about getting overconfident." Ian reminded. "Right sorry." Ash said. "Pikachu." Pikachu said with a sigh. They entered the gym and saw a thirty year old man standing on the far end of a lava red battle field. He wore all leather with black and flames on his pants and jacket. He also had spiked up red hair. "Hello I am the Burning City gym leader Zeke, who is challenging the gym." The man said. "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash said. "Alright your friends watch from the balcony's above." Zeke explained. Anthony and the others head there.

Ash steps into place facing Zeke. "Alright Ash here are the rules, I can use only one Pokémon but you can use up to three Pokémon." Zeke explained. Ash nodded though found the rules strange. "Why would he do that?" Scarlet asked. "Just wait and see." Anthony said. Ash chose to call out his Dewott from its pokeball. He had blue skin and white whiskers; he had two shells on his dark blue skin. "Alright hope you're ready Ash, I choose Entei." Zeke explained. He threw a Pokémon and out came one of the three legendary dogs Entei. "E-Entei." Ash said. "Aww man this is going to be tough, even with Dewott." Ronin said. Ash got his head together. "Alright Entei Fire Fang." Zeke explained. "Dewott dodge it quick." Ash ordered. Dewott just barely dodged Entei but it was very fast. "Razor Shell." Ash ordered. Dewott made a water blade with one of his shells and then proceeded to strike Entei. "Swagger." Zeke ordered. Entei released a red mist from its mouth and it shrouded Dewott making it confused. "Dewott." Ash said. "Lava Plume." Zeke ordered. Entei released a breathe of fire and it filled the whole field. Hitting Dewott and knocking it out. Ash called back Dewott. "Great Job Dewott." Ash said.

Ash then got out Keldo's pokeball. He throws it and Keldo comes out of it. "Alright Keldo you ready." Ash said. Keldo nods his head. "Hm interesting, alright Entei use Swagger." Zeke ordered. Entei released the red mist from his mouth but Keldo dodged it. "Keldo Aqua Jet." Ash ordered. Water surrounded Keldo's body and it hit Entei hard in the chest. Entei was knocked back but was still fighting. "Entei use Fire Fang." Zeke ordered. Entei's fangs became fire and Entei charged at Keldo. "Keldo Aqua Tail." Ash ordered. Keldo made water surround its tail and then collided with Entei's Fire Fang. The two attacks created an explosion knocking both Pokémon on the ground. Entei stands up but Keldo struggles a bit before getting up. "You're doing great Keldo."Ash explained. "I hope Ash doesn't lose Keldo." Tristan said. "I think he's just having Keldo wear down Entei, after all Ash just got Keldo so of course it doesn't have enough experience to battle a fully fledged Legendary Pokémon even with an advantage." Anthony explained. "You mean Ash is using his head?" Misty asked. "Shocking isn't it." Anthony joked.

Ash needed Keldo to hold on at least a little longer, until Entei started showing fatigue. "Keldo use Hydro Pump." Ash explained. Keldo fired a powerful Hydro pump at Entei. "Entei use Shadow Ball." Zeke ordered. Entei fired a shadow ball and collided with Keldo's Hydro Pump. Both attacks exploded once again knocking both Pokémon back. Entei struggled to get up and that's when Ash knew. "Alright return Keldo." Ash said. Ash called Keldo back to its pokeball. "Alright Pikachu let's finish this up." Ash said. Pikachu nodded and ran onto the battlefield.

The others watched as Pikachu came out. "Think he can win this?" Tristan asked. "No doubt, Pikachu always comes through." Misty said. Anthony knew that even Pikachu couldn't save the day all the time but he was sure that Ash could win simply because of how well he's thinking things through now. "He'll win." Anthony said. "Pikachu Thunderbolt now." Ash ordered. Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at Entei. "Entei dodge that now." Zeke ordered. Entei dodged but he was slower this time. "Pikachu follow with Iron-tail." Ash ordered. Pikachu's tail turned into steel and he hit Entei hard across the face with it, sending it flying into the wall. "Your Pikachu is pretty strong but don't think you'll win that easily." Zeke said. Ash wasn't thinking about winning he was thinking about what was going on in the battle. "Entei Lava Plume." Zeke ordered. Entei fired a breath of fire from his mouth. "Pikachu jump." Ash said. Pikachu jumped high above the fire. "Electro ball." Ash ordered. Pikachu fired an Electro ball at Entei hitting it on the side. The fire and smoke disappeared and Pikachu landed safely. "Alright Pikachu Volt-tackle go." Ash ordered. Electricity surrounded Pikachu and he charged at Entei and rammed right into him. Entei got knocked out. "Return Entei." Zeke said. He called back Entei. "A job well done." Zeke said. Ash hugged Pikachu who ran up to him after the battle was over.

Outside the gym Zeke was going to give Ash his badge. "You did great Ash; here I present to you the Courage badge." Zeke said. The badge was two swords crossed together. "Alright I got the Courage badge." Ash said. Pikachu, Keldo, and Dewott jumped in excitement. "Pi Pikachu." Pikachu said. "The next gym is located on the Twin Isle." Zeke explained. "Awesome I'll be taking that one." Anthony said with confidence. The group waved goodbye to Zeke and then left. "Nice kids, now I can get back to watching Star Wars." Zeke said. Zeke entered his gym.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Heart in the cold

It's just getting to be night as Ash, Pikahcu, Misty, Anthony, Ian, Ronin, Tristan and Scarlet walk through a forest. "I think we should find a place to camp out." Scarlet pointed out. "Yeah but where?" Ash asked. "Pika?" Pikachu said. Pikachu suddenly hears a loud scream and jumps off of Ash's shoulder to follow it. "Pikachu hears something, hurry." Anthony said. They follow Pikachu and find a Zorua and Meowth laying on top of it and he's wounded. "Meowth, and a Zorua." Anthony said. "What's Meowth doing here?" Ian asked. A Zoroark stood infront of them about to attack them with a Night Daze attack. Anthony grabs Zorua and Meowth and get's them out of the way as Zoroark launches his attack. "victini let's go." Anthony said. He throws Victini's pokeball and Victini comes out. Zoroark fires a Dark Pulse. "Victini Flamethrower." Anthony ordered. Victini shoots fire and it collides with Zoroark's Dark Pulse causing an explosion. Anthony then spots a cave and runs to it. Tristan follows Anthony. Zoroark fires Night daze stopping Anthony as he gets to the caves entrance. "Snivy we need you." Tristian said. He throws a pokeball and Snivy appears. Zoroark fires another Night Daze. "Victini Flamethrower." Anthony said. "Snivy Leaf Tornado." Tristan said. Victini fires flamethrower again and Snivy fires a tornado of leaves and the collision with Night Daze causes an explosion, sending Anthony, Victini, Tristan, Snivy, Zorua, and Meowth into the cave. Rocks then fall and seal the exit. Zoroark runs off into the woods. "Let's go around, the exit we'll be there." Ronin explained. They proceeded to go around.

Anthony had started a fire and laid Zorua on the ground and put a blanket over it. "Wow your really prepared." Meowth said. "Meowth spill what happened, a Zoroark never attacks a Zorua." Tristian explained. "Hmph he does'nt care, he was probably stealing it anyway." Anthony said. "No not anymore, I admit Team Rocket hypnotized Zoroark and I played a part in it, but then I started thinking about the things you said, and I realized how wrong it was to make Zoroark attack Zorua so I picked him up and ran as fast as I could." Meowth explained starting to tear up. "You really expect us to believe that Meowth?" Tristan asked. "Actually I do, his words are definitely sincere, but Meowth it'll take a lot more to prove to me that you've changed." Anthony explained. Zorua began to wake up and Anthony picked the little guy up. "Hey there how are you feeling?" Anthony asked. Zorua remained silent. It was clear he didn't trust Anthony. "You know little guy I don't like it when someone frowns, so do I have to make you smile." Anthony said playfully. Zorua looked at him curiously. Anthony began to spider tickle Zorua's belly, Zorua laughs hard and cutely from this. Anthony blows a huge raspberry in his belly making him squeal cutely with laughter. Anthony stops and Zorua pants hard. "Smile Zorua, we're going to get your mom back to normal I promise." Anthony explained. Zorua smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, and thank you for the tickles I needed them." Zorua said through telepathy. "It's the best way to cheer someone up." Anthony explained. Zorua jumps out of Anthony's arms. "I'm Anthony and this is Tristan." Anthony explained. "Hey there." Tristian said. Zorua giggles cutely and begins to walk in the cave, Tristan follows. "Meowth I'll be keeping an eye on you, if you truly have changed I want to see it." Anthony explained. "I promise Anthony." Meowth said.

Soon they came to a cavern with a water fall. A Water pledge attack came at Zorua. Meowth got Zorua out of the way and got hit instead sending him into the wall. Anthony was truly shocked at this. "leave this to me Anthony, Snivy Grass pledge." Tristan said. Snivy makes pillars of grass hit Oshowatt sending it into the celling. "Snivy use leaf Blade." Tristan said. Snivy hits Oshowatt in the chest. "Alright go pokeball." Tristan said. He throws a pokeball and Oshowatt came inside of it. The red light signaled that it was caught.

Anthony used a super potion on Meowth's wounds. "You did'nt have to do that." Anthony said. "I know, but I wanted too." Meowth said. Tristan then sees a light. "Look could that be the exit?" Trisian asked. "Only one way to find out." Anthony said. Meowth managed to limp with the others following him. Tristan called Snivy back to her pokeball and followed. As soon as they exited the cave, a seviper wraps up Meowth and starts to put the squeeze on him. "You'll pay for your actions traitor." Jesse said. Anthony could see James was regreting things. "I don't care what you do to me, I won't help you hurt pokemon anymore." Meowth said in a raspy voice. Anthony looked down at Zorua and they smirked. A shadow ball hit Seviper right in the face, releasing Meowth and sending the Seviper flying. Anthony and Zorua stand in front of Meowth. "Meowth I forgive you." Anthony said with a smile. Meowth smiled weakily and started getting teary eyed. "You'd protect that useless pokemon." Jesse shouted. "Always I protect any pokemon that needs help, even Meowth." Anthony explained. "We won't let you hurt him." Zorua said telepathically. Seviper came at Zorua with a poison Tail. "Zorua dodge that." Anthony commanded. Zorua jumped fast avoiding the tail. "Now use Faint Attack." Anthony ordered. Dark aura surronded Zorura and he ramed into Seviper smashing him into the ground. "Yamask Shadow Ball." James said. Seviper tries to wrap up Zorua but Meowth hits Seviper with Fury Swipes. Zoura dodges the Shadow ball just in time. "Thanks Meowth." Zorua said. "Just returning the favor." Meowth said with a smile. "Seviper Posion sting." Jesse ordered. Seviper fires needles of posion at Zorua. A Thunder-bolt knocks down the poison sting. Ash, Pikachu and the others come running up to them. "Anthony need help?" Ash asked. "Thanks but Zorua and I got this, Zorua Shadow Ball." Anthony ordered. Zorua launched a shadow ball at them and makes them blast off.

Zorua runs up and hugs Anthony. "Haha you were terrific Zorua, a powerful pokemon to have for sure." Anthony said. "Wait you mean that you?" misty asked. "Yep I caught Zorua, I promised once we break Zoroark free of the hypnosis she'll become my pokemon too so they can be together." Anthony excplained. "He's like pikachu, so he'll stay outside his pokeball." Trisitan explained. pikachu jumped in excitment from that. "Guess you agree." zorua said with a smile. Meowth watched them and Anthony finally knelt down to him. "Meowth, I'm giving you one more chance, you'd better not blow it." Anthony said. "I promise I'll be true to my word, infact you can even punish me for all I've done." meowth said. Anthony and Pikachu smirked. "Well there is one thing you can do." Anthony said with a playful smirk. Meowth was then tied upside down to a tree. "pikachu will tickle you for as long as he wants, after all it was him you caused the most trouble too." Anthony explained. "Yeah but can he even make me laugh?" Meowth taunted playfully. Pikachu smirked and started tickling Meowth's belly with a feather making him laugh and wiggle hardly. Pikachu tickled faster and Meowth laughed harder. "You really think he's changed?" Ash asked. "Well so far he's been true to his word, after all would you let yourself get tickled by your arch enemy if you were just pretending?" Anthony asked. "No not really." Ash said. "The beach is just up ahead." Misty said. "Excellent, Zorua we will find and save your mother I promise you." Anthony said. "I'll do what I can in your gym battle too." Zorua said. Anthony and Zorua hugged each other as the sound of Meowth's laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Legendary team

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Anthony, Ian, Ronin, Tristan, Scarlett, and Meowth are riding Misty's Gyrados to Twin Isle, they arrive on the beach and Misty calls back her Gyrados. "So why is it called Twin Isle?" Ash asked. "Well there are two towers on this island, one on the east end where we are now and another on the west side, the gym is located in the east tower." Anthony explained. "Awesome but what about the West Tower?" Misty asked. "It's been abandoned for a couple years now." Ian explained. Meowth looked like he was thinking of something. "Meowth what's wrong?" Scarlett asked. "I have this feeling I'm forgetting something important that's all." Meowth explained. Pikachu glared at him suspiciously. "We can worry about that after the battle let's go and let's not forget we still need to find Zoroark too." Anthony explained. Zorua smiled at this who was standing next to him. They then head for the east tower which is located in a forest.

They saw a twenty year old women lying on the steps to the tower, she had on a purple no-sleeve shirt, pink pants and had long brown hair. The group approached her. The women notices them and get's up. "Hello who are you?" The women asked. "I'm Anthony I've come to challenge the gym." Anthony said. "Ah well I Trancleen accept your challenge, but be warned it won't be easy." She explained. "I'm aware of that." Anthony said. Trancleen leads them inside of the gym, there is balcony's on either side of the battle field and everyone but Anthony and Zorua go to the right balcony. "Now we'll see how good Anthony really is." Meowth said. Down on the battlefield Trancleen and Anthony take their postions. "Alright this is a double battle, the battle will be over when either sides pokemon are unable to battle." The referee said. "Hope you're ready." Trancleen said with a grin. She throws two pokeballs and outcome a Mew and a Mewtwo. "Of all the ones, it'd be those two huh." Anthony said. Anthony got out Blazekin's pokeball. "Alright Zorua go on." Anthony said. "You got it Anthony." Zorua said through telepathy. Zorua runs out to the battle field. "Alright Blazekin let's rock and roll." Anthony said. He throws the pokeball and Blazekin appears fired up for this battle. "Alright I'm going to have to think things through really good here; a single mistake could cost me." Anthony thought to himself.

Trancleen has the first move. "Alright Mew use shadow ball on Blazekin, and Mewtwo use Focus Blast." Trancleen ordered. They fired a white sphere and a dark sphere at Blazekin. "Blazekin Fire Spin." Anthony ordered. Blazekin spun fire spin around his body blocking both attacks and sending them back at Mewtwo and Mew. "Alright Zorua jump onto the Shadow Ball, then fire Hidden Power." Anthony ordered. Zorua jumped onto it and made light surround him and then he fired it at Mewtwo which sent him to the ground. "Awesome now off and use your Shadow Ball." Anthony ordered. Zorua fired his shadow ball attack now all three were going straight for Mew. "I don't think so, protect Mew." Trancleen explained. A protective barrier formed around Mew blocking all three attacks. "Anthony's pretty good." Meowth said. "Of course he was an elite four member you know."Scarlett said. "Pikachu Pika." Pikachu said in agreement. "Mewtwo get up and fire Hyper Beam at Blazekin." Trancleen explained. "Blazekin Overheat let's go." Anthony ordered. Mewtwo fired a powerful beam at Blazekin, and Blazekin fired a really strong fire at Mewtwo, the two attacks collide and create an explosion. "Perfect now Mew Teleport behind Zorua." Trancleen explained. Mew teleports behind Zorua. "Now use Tickle." Trancleen explained with a smile. Mew wrapped her Tail around zorua and began tickling his belly with her hands. Zorua laughed and squirmed cutely from this. "hehe guess even gym leaders can't resist tickling a cute pokemon, as much as I'd love for this to continue you've left yourself open and that will cost you." Anthony explained. After a few more minutes of Mew tickling Zoura's belly and him laughing like crazy. "Alright Zorua Shadow Ball." Anthony explained. Zorua launches shadow ball and hits Mew into a wall. Zorua fires one more time and that knock out Mew. Zorua pants cutely from the tickling. "Great job Mew return." Trancleen explained. The red light from the pokeball returned Mew to it. "That was great and we got to see a really cute scene." Trancleen explained. The smoke from the explosion finally cleared. "Alright Mewtwo Focus Blast now." Trancleen ordered. Mewtwo fired another Focus Blast at Zorua this time. "Hit it away with Blaze kick." Anthony ordered. Blazekin kick the shadow ball and sent it upward. "Mega punch." Trancleen explained. Mewtwo punched Blazekin right in the stomach before it could react making him fall on his back. "Hang in there Blazekin, I've got an idea." Anthony explained. "Wonder what he's got cooking this time?" Meowth asked. "Alright Zorua Shadow Ball." Anthony ordered. Zorua fired a dark ball at Mewtwo. "Protect." Trancleen said. A barrier formed around Mewtwo and blocked the attack. "Here we go, Zorua fire another one and Blazekin use Nova Heat." Anthony ordered. Zorua fired another Shadow ball and Blazekin fired Nova heat at it, it went around the shadow ball and made it go on fire. "Behold the Flame Sphere." Anthony explained with a smirk. It hit Mewtwo as the barrier was coming down it hit Mewtwo so hard that it knocked him out. "Mew and Mewtwo are unable to battle; Blazekin and Zorua are the winners the victory goes to Anthony." The referee said. "Aww yeah." Anthony said happily.

Outside the tower now everyone is standing in front. "Here your proof of winning here, the Teamwork badge." Trancleen said. The badge was a Aura sphere surrounded by psychic energy. "Yeah we got the Teamwork Badge." Anthony said his pokemon posing with him. "Really great Anthony." Ian said. "Though to be honest I didn't expect a gym leader to pull a move like tickle, once you did I knew you'd be too focused on that to really focus on the battle." Anthony explained. "Yeah, when I see a cute pokemon I can't help but use tickle on it." Trancleen explained with a blush. "It's alright, hey why don't you show us the location of the next gym." Ronin suggested. "Well actually the next island is the Wave Isle where the Wave cup is being held." Trancleen explained. The others get all excited now. "Awesome but before we leave let's go check out that west tower." Ash said. "I agree we might find some cool pokemon there." Tristan explained. They immediately speed off. "Guess were going thanks for a great battle." Anthony said shaking Trancleen's hand. After that she tickles Zorua's belly really quick. "OH THAT TICKLESHAHAHAHAHA." Zorua laughed loudly through his telepathy. Trancleen giggles and stops. "Goodbye Zorua." Trancleen explained. Anthony chuckles and he and Zorua rush to catch up with the others.

The end


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Redemption

It was night now and the group was looking for a spot to camp out. They suddenly hear a loud howl coming from further in the forest. "That's my Mom." Zorua said excitedly, he jumps off Anthony's shoulder and takes off with the others following close behind. "Hehe hey Zorua slow down a little." Anthony said while running. "Pikachu." Pikachu said. He was right behind Zorua. A red hand extended and tried to grab Zorua but Pikachu knocked him out of the way getting grabbed instead. "Oh no Pikachu." Zorua and Ash said. Anthony looked up and saw the Meowth Balloon in the sky. "It's team rocket!" Misty shouted. "Well looks like being selfless got Pikachu captured." Jessie said. "Yeah no, let's go Druddigon." Anthony said. He threw Druddigon's pokeball and Druddigon came out. "Yamask let's go." James said. Yamask appeared out of its pokeball. Anthony hops on Druddigon's back with Zorua and they fly up to the balloon. "Alright Druddigon use Dragon Claw." Anthony ordered. Druddigon's hand began to glow. "Yamask Shadow Ball." James ordered. Yamask fired Shadow ball and it hit Druddigon's dragon claw, unfortunately Anthony and Druddigon got to close and this caused an explosion that sent everyone of them flying into a mountain. "Oh no we have to go over there now." Ian said. "Got it Tranquil I choose you." Ash said. Ash's Tranquil came out of his pokeball. "Go look for Anthony, Pikachu, and Zorua." Anthony commanded. Everyone else runs off towards the mountain.

Pikachu is really bruised up lying on a mountain path, James is close to it and so get's up as does his Yamask. James attempts to get close but a fire blast stops him from advancing. "Not another step you selfish creep." Anthony said. "Oh I'm selfish?" James asked sarcastically. "Tch You make me sick, you claim to care about your pokemon but you don't really mean it." Anthony said. "I do care for my Pokémon." James snapped. "Liar, if you did you wouldn't be using them to help an evil organization like Team Rocket." Anthony snapped back. James was taken aback by this, he had never thought of it like that. "It's a shame too because you could be a great trainer, but it seems like Jessie has too much influence on you." Anthony said with a sigh. Anthony hoped this was getting through to James. "Look your free to decide for yourself but if you choose the path of Team Rocket you better not come near Pikachu while he's injured or you'll be sorry." Anthony explained. Anthony picked up Pikachu and recalled Druddigon who was knocked out and walked up the path with Zorua. James was deep in thought.

Anthony sees an opening to a cave and decides to duck in there to take care of Pikachu; he finds a waterfall and grass on the edges of the place where the water is. Anthony sits down and get's some Super potion but sees a Poison Sting attack being launched at him. The Super potion gets knocked out of his hand, he sees Jessie with her Serviper. "I'll be taking that Pikachu." Jessie said. "Over my dead body, Zorua lend me a hand." Anthony said. Zorua got in front. "How very touching, Woobat I choose you." Jessie said. Woobat comes out of his pokeball and appears beside Serviper. Anthony puts Pikachu down behind him and then stands up. "I see you have no interest in playing fair." Anthony said. "Right Woobat use Air slash." Jessie ordered. Zorua dodged the Air slash but got wrapped up by Seviper. Seviper began to squeeze the little Pokémon. "Oh no Zorua." Anthony said. A shadow Ball it Seviper right in the face releasing Zorua. It was James with his Yamask. James gave Anthony a thumbs up. "What do you think you're doing James?" Jessie asked in one of her fits. "Listening to my heart, he was right I care too much for my Pokémon to let them be used to help Team Rocket, and that includes other Pokémon too." James explained. "Awesome then let's work some magic." Anthony said with a grin. Pikachu opened his eyes and for some reason had a flash back of a human standing in front of him exactly like Anthony was now. "Fine traitor, Seviper use poison Tail." Jessie ordered. Seviper's tail glowed purple and tried to hit Yamask. "Zorua use Shadow Ball." Anthony ordered. Zorua fired a Shadow Ball at Seviper knocking it too] the floor. "Alright Yamask use Shadow Punch." James ordered. Yamask fires purple aura in the shape of a fist and it hits Woobat. Suddenly someone picks up the Super potion and takes care of Pikachu's wounds. "Woobat use Sky attack, Seviper use Bite." Jessie ordered. Just then Pikachu charged in with Volt-tackle but a Dark Pulse was flowing around him too, the attack hit both of Jessie's Pokémon back at her and blasted her out of the cave.

Pikachu did a cute muscle poise to show he was okay. "That's great Pikachu's okay." James said with a smile. "Yeah but who did it?" Anthony wondered. "I did, I was repaying you." The one who healed Pikachu said. Anthony looked and saw it was Silver. "You taught me a valuable lesson, I wanted to prove I truly took to heart what you said by healing Pikachu and helping you protect him too." Silver explained. He called his Krokrok back to his pokeball. Anthony smiled at the fact that two selfish jerks decided to listen to his advice and changed for the better. Just then Zorua heard Zoroark's cry once again and took off towards it. Anthony, Pikachu, James, and Silver followed after him. They saw that Zoroark was getting ready to use Night Daze on Ash and the others. Anthony ran infront of them to stop them from calling their Pokémon. "Guys this one is all mine stand back." Anthony explained. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms who was overjoyed that he was okay. "Only one of my Pokémon can stand up to Zoroark right now." Anthony thought. He threw Blazekin's Pokeball and he came out of it. "Blazekin this will be tough, but I need you to give it everything you've got okay." Anthony said. Blazekin responded by firing up.

Zoroark fired her Night Daze attack at Blazekin. "Alright here it comes Fire Spin." Anthony ordered. Blazekin made fire spin around him blocking the attack. "Now use Fire Blast." Anthony ordered. Anthony fired a powerful flame from his mouth, but Zoroark countered with Dark Pulse. Both attacks were even, Zoroark then hit Blazekin with a Shadow Claw right in the chest making Blazein grunt in pain. "Hang in there pal, use Overheat." Anthony ordered. Blazekin fired a big blast of fire and hit Zoroark. Zoroark was burned but shook it off and used Night Dave. "Heat Wave." Anthony Ordered. Blazekin fired a Wave of Heat from his mouth and collided with Night Daze creating an explosion. Zoroark then charged with a Giga Impact. "Blazekin dodge that quickly." Anthony ordered. Blazekin narrowly dodged but Zoroark launched a Focus Blast and it hit Blazekin. Blazekin fell on his back; he struggled but was able to get up. "That's my pal, now Blazekin use Blaze kick now." Anthony ordered. Blazekin swept at Zoroark with a fire kick, but she countered with Shadow Claw. "Now Heat Wave." Anthony ordered. Blazekin fired another Wave of heat and hit Zoroark right into a tree. Blazeking and Zoroark both got up and looked exhausted. "Man Zoroark's must be pretty worn down, but Blazekin doesn't exactly look so great either, what to do?" Anthony wondered. Suddenly Blazekin charged at Zoroark with fire surrounding its body and slammed her into another tree. "What move was that?" Scarlett asked. "Flare Blitz, excellent." Anthony thought to himself. Zoroark fired another Night Daze. "Blazekin jump and then use Flare Blitz max power." Anthony ordered. Blazekin dodged the Night Daze and hit Zoroark with a powerful Flare blitz making fire shoot us toward the sky do to how powerful it was. Zoroark was on the ground now her eyes looked back to normal.

They went up to her, Anthony returned Blazekin to his pokeball. "Thank you for giving me your very best my friend, take a much deserved rest." Anthony said to him. Zoroark picked up Zorua and started to nuzzle him. "Mom I'm so glad we're together again." Zorua said starting to cry tears of joy. Anthony walked up to her. "I don't want you two to ever get separated again, so why don't you join my team?" Anthony asked. Zoroark nodded at the request. "I'll be sure to let you out every time we camp out so you can spend time with Zorua." Anthony explained. Zoroark smiled at this. "Wow so now you have a Zororark." Ash said. "Yep and we've got a new friend." Anthony said. Everyone looked at James. "Oh uh hello there." James said nervously. "Are you sure we can trust him?" Tristan asked. "Yep he's already proven he was telling the truth, but still you'll have to ditch that stupid uniform." Anthony commented. "Oh right." James said. "I'm glad you had a change of heart James." Meowth said happily. "Alright now Silver I said when we met up again we'd have a battle, so after we go to the store we'll have that battle and we'll see just how much you've changed." Anthony explained. "You're on." Silver said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Team Rocket Falls part 1

Anthony and Silver were battling in a wide open grassy plain. Anthony had promised Silver a rematch once he came back. Right now it was Anthony's Victini fighting against Silver's Krokrok. Misty, Pikachu, Ian, Ronin, and Scarlett were watching on the side lines. They were sitting on a log. Krokrok was firing his Stone edge attack at Victini; he was shooting tiny rocks at Victini. Victini flew and avoided the rocks.

"Alright Victini use Flame Burst." Anthony ordered.

Victini fired a flame from his mouth at Krokrok. The flame hit Krokrok's stomach and then burned its body. Krokrok struggled but was able to stand up. Anthony was impressed at how much stronger Krokrok had gotten. It was clear to him that Silver really changed.

"Krokrok use Shadow Ball." Silver ordered.

Krokrok began charging a dark ball in his mouth. He fired it at Victini.

"Victini flamethrower."

Victini shot fire form its mouth; the two attacks collided with each other. Both attacks appeared even at first, but then Victini started to push back Krokrok's Shadow Ball. The fire hit Krokrok's chest which knocked him on his back. Krokrok was unconscious. Silver called Krokrok back to his pokeball.

"That was a great battle Victini. Take a nice long rest." Anthony smiled.

A red light from the pokeball touched Victini which brought him back to the pokeball. Anthony walked over to Silver.

"Nicely done, your bond with your Pokémon has definitely improved." Anthony commented.

"Thanks." Silver said.

He looked over at Scarlett; he sighed then walked over to her.

"Scarlett I'm sorry for what I did to your Cubchoo." Silver remorsed.

"Aww it's okay." Scarlett replied.

Ash, Tristan, James, and Meowth were walking on a dirt path; they were coming back from the store that was just a mile from where they had stopped. Anthony let out Zoroark so she and Zorua were sleeping together under a tree by the log. James had a new look now; he wore a brown jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath it. He was wearing Blue Jean pants. Black shoes were on his feet. He had a belt on his waist for his pokeballs.

"See isn't that better than you're stupid uniform." Tristan commented.

"Quite, now I can accomplish my dreams of becoming a great poke ringer." James answered passionately.

Ash was holding a bag in his hand. It was full of Pokémon food, super potions, and anything else he'd need to take care of his Pokémon. Anthony was astounded when Ash came back with supplies. He smirked and walked over to Ash.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Ash is actually being prepared." Anthony joked.

"Yep it's a rare sight indeed." Misty grinned.

"Okay that's enough. Anthony was right I need to be better prepared for traveling, I won't always have a Pokémon center or someone like Anthony to rely on." Ash explained.

"Well good it takes a lot to admit your doing something wrong. That is the first step in solving your problem." Anthony advised.

Meowth pounced on Pikachu with a grin. Pikachu gulped playfully as he knew Meowth wanted some revenge. Meowth took his fingers and scribbled them along Pikachu's belly. Pikachu laughed cutely as Meowths fingers skittered along his belly. Pikachu wiggled like crazy out of reflex from it. He squealed hard with laughter as Meowth blew a huge raspberry in Pikachu's belly. Meowth decided to tie grass knots around Pikachu's wrists and ankles. Now Pikachu was tied to the ground and unable to defend his helpless ticklish spots. Meowth dragged his claws along the skin of his armpits. "PI PIKA!" Pikachu laughed.

"Is mighty Pikachu ticklish?" Meowth teased.

Pikachu nodded while laughing in response.

A small bird Pokémon landed in front of the group. The bird had red feathers all over its body. It had two white dots on its chest. Its face was white; the feathers came down in a v-shape on its forehead. It carried a sack on its shoulder. This was a Delibird. Delibird handed Anthony a letter.

Anthony read the letter as everyone drew in close to him. It read as follows.

"You are invited to a Pokémon party at the Eastern Tower. All trainers are welcome at this event. Bring as many Pokémon as you'd like." Anthony read.

"The Eastern Tower, but isn't it supposed to be abandoned?" Misty asked.

"It's weird alright, should we go?" Scarlett wondered.

Meowth had untied Pikachu's wrists and ankles. He seemed to be deep in thought as if trying to remember something important.

"Let's check it out, if it gets too crazy will leave." Ash suggested.

"I agree." Ian said.

"Alright we'll go then, it's not that far from us now." Anthony explained.

They packed up their stuff. Anthony brought out Zoroark's pokeball and returned it to the ball with a red beam. They walked into the forest; in front of them was the eastern tower. The tower looked completely brand new. The walls of it were covered with Black metal. The doors were electronic and made of steel, they slid open as Ash and the others went inside.

Inside a bunch of tents and stalls were set up. The area was gigantic; the floor was made of steel. The middle of the tower was surrounded by a huge crowed. A board hung above the crowed, it showed two trainers with a red V.S. in between them. Anthony saw someone familiar in the crowd and ran over to him. The kid wore a green long sleeve shirt with a green jacket over it. He had on blue jean pants, and blue shoes. Four pokeballs were located on a belt around his waist. His hair color was brown. Anthony stopped in front of him.

"Hey Ryan, what's going on?" Anthony asked

"Anthony, about time you got here. I'm watching Michael cream someone." Ryan explained with a smirk.

Anthony smiled looking toward the middle of crowd. In the middle was a battlefield. A kid wearing a green army jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it, blue jean pants, black shoes brown hair and brown eyes was in one of the trainer's box. This guy had a Typhlosion standing in front of it. The Typhlosions under side was tan while it's back was a dark greenish color. Fire spiked out of four holes on its back. They had just beaten a kid and his Feralligator. Anthony approached the trainer with Typhlosion.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Michael." Anthony commented.

"Well little bro, perhaps you'd like to see?" Michael suggested.

Ash and the others stood beside Ryan now. They had just finished introducing themselves to him.

"So Ryan have you ever been able to beat Anthony?" Tristan asked.

"He and I are mostly even, but Anthony has never beaten Michael in a battle before." Ryan replied.

This shocked the others especially Ash. Anthony always seemed unbeatable to him, but now he knows even Anthony can be beat. Ian and Ronin weren't too shocked, but they had hoped that he was able to beat Michael while they were separated.

Anthony stood in the right trainer's box. He took out Blazekin's pokeball and pressed a button on it to make it bigger. "Let's Rock and Roll Blazekin!" Anthony shouted. He threw the pokeball which made Blazekin come out in a flash of light.

Michael chose to stick with his Typhlosion. He put an Oran berry in its hands; Typhlosion quickly ate it bringing it back to full strength.

"Alright Blazekin, Heat Wave!" Anthony shouted.

"Typhlosion, Heat Wave as well." Michael ordered.

They fired waves of heat at each other. The attacks collided with each other; both Pokémon's attacks caused an explosion.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Team Rocket Falls Part 2

Anthony's big brother and greatest challenge stood across from him on the battlefield. A Crowed was circled around them watching this. Michael like Anthony was an ex-elite four member, his Pokémon were powerful so defeating him was no easy task. His Loyal Blazekin stood in front of him ready to battle once more with Typhlosion. A buzzer signal for the match to begin. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Ian, Ronin, Tristian, Scarlett, James, Meowth, and Ryan watched from the sidelines.

"Alright Typhlosion use Flame Burst." Michael ordered.

Typhlosion shot a fire sphere at Blazekin. Michael knew all about Anthony's strategy's and was more than ready for them.

"Blazekin Fire Spin go." Anthony commanded.

Blazekin raised fire from the ground and spun it around blocking Typhlosion's Flame Burst. This created an explosion. However Michael was far from worried. He used the smoke to hide Typhlosion.

"Alright now use Dig." Michael ordered.

Typhlosion burrowed underground moving directly under Blazekin. He was blinded by the smoke so he couldn't see when Typhlosion shot out of the ground punching him in the chin with great force sending him up in the air.

"Hang in there Blazekin, use Fire Blast!" Anthony shouted.

Blazekin fired a powerful blast of fire from his mouth. It hit Typhlosion square in the chest pinning it to the ground under the flames. Typhlosion yelled out from the pain.

"Alright now Blaze kick."

Blazekin formed fire around his foot then dove down to Typhlosion. He kicked Typhlosion right in the stomach. Typhlosion's eyes hot open as the fire kick landed on him.

"Typhlosion grab Blazekin then use Flame Wheel." Michael responded.

Typhlosion managed to wrap his arms around Blazekin. He began to spin with his foe locked in his grip. A wheel of fire formed around him, the flames were burning Blazekin. Blazekin grunted from the intense pain, he was trying his best to endure it.

"Blazekin use Blaze kick!" Anthony shouted.

Blazekin delivered another fire kick to Typhlosion's stomach sending him into the air, which was exactly what Michael had planned.

"Typhlosion Aerial Ace." Michael smirked.

Typhlosion did a back flip then began diving toward Blazekin, who was still recovering from the Flame Wheel on his back. Typhlosion rammed into Blazekin creating a huge crater in the battlefield. This attack successfully knocked out Blazekin. Anthony sighed but smiled.

"You fought hard, good battle Blazekin." Anthony complimented.

The red beam from the pokeball touched Blazekin returning him to his pokeball. Luckily the tower had its own Nurse Joy. Anthony and Michael took their injured pokemon to her. The others were talking with Ryan.

"Wow it's hard to believe, up till now no one has beaten him." Ash pointed out.

"Yep besides Michael and I there are only a couple people who can beat Anthony and their all really great trainers." Ryan explained.

"Incredible when did you two set out on your journeys?" Ian asked.

"Michael started three years before Anthony; I started like two years after Anthony left but at that time Michael returned so I was traveling with him." Ryan explained.

"Amazing." Tristian said astounded.

Pikachu and Meowth were once again in a Tickle fight. Meowth got out of pikachu's grip and found some rope over by the wall. Meowth smirked tripping Pikachu as he ran toward him. Pikachu landed on his back smiling, he knew he was caught. Meowth tied Pikachu's hands over his head and his ankles together. Anthony loved that those two have become friends. It was then that he noticed something strane on the wall, a paint drop. Meowth scribbled his claws along Pikachu's sensitive belly; Pikachu laughed wiggling out of reflex from Meowth's tickle attack.

"I've got my pika pal again." Meowth teased.

Pikachu was happy to hear that. He's glad Meowth finally saw the light and is a friend now. Meowth blew a big raspberry on the helpless mouse's belly. Pikachu squealed loudly with laughter. Some people were watching this adorable scene.

Anthony dragged his finger along the wall, his eyes shot open in shock, the paint on the wall was still wet. He quickly used his watch to scan the letter for the person who wrote it. A forty year old man was shown on a green screen. This man had brown hair, his suit was black. Anthony clenched his fist.

Anthony immediately stopped Meowth. Pikachu panted hard from it though he knew it was fun.

"What's up?" Meowth asked.

"We've got trouble untie Pikachu quick!" Anthony shouted.

Ian and the others came over to him.

"Calm down what's the matter?" Ryan asked.

In a secret room the same man Anthony saw was sitting in a large rolling chair. He was looking at a giant TV screen. Jesse was standing to his left. To his right was a blonde women, she had a black uniform on it with the upper Case R standing for Team Rocket.

"Our plan begins, start phase one at once Jesse, Cassidy." The man ordered.

"Yes Giovanni sir." They both said.

Mechanical claws shot out of walls all throughout the room. Meowth quickly untied Pikachu then knocked him out of the way of one. The claws were grabbing trainers whisking them away into open panels in the walls.

"That, it's a trap set up by Team Rocket. Zorua!" Anthony called.

Zorua jumped onto his shoulder jumping over a claw in the process. Soon all the trainers but Ash and the others remained. The lights turned off, spotlights showed Jesse and Cassidy standing on a mountain of tables. In front of it were a green hair guy, Three Team Rocket Grunts, and a guy wearing a bronze mask with a red vest. They all wore black suits with a Capital R on the shirts.

"Come down here and fight cowards!" Tristian yelled.

"Oh we will but first those guys want a shot at you." Cassidy smirked.

Michael took out one of his pokeballs along with Ryan.

"Fine we'll beat you all." Michael declared.

They both threw the pokeballs in their hands. A large worm named Scolipede came out of Michael's pokeball. It's back skin was purple, the underside was dark green, and it's eyes were yellow. A Buizel came out of Ryan's. It had tan skin going from his belly to his neck, his fur was orange, and two blue fins were on his arms. It had a float sack around its neck.

The green haired guy named Butch called out his Hitmontop, and the Iron masked Mirada called out his new Scissor. The grunts called out four Goldbats and four Swoobats.

The Pokémon unleashed Air cutter splitting up the group.

"Alright Charizard let's go." Ian said.

Ian threw Charizard's pokeball which released him from his pokeball.

"Charizard Flamethrower." Ian commanded.

Charziard shot fire from his mouth burning two of the Gold Bats.

"Umbreon we need your help." Ronin said.

He called out his Umbreon.

"Alright use Shadow Ball." Ronin ordered.

Umbreon fired a ball of darkness from his mouth at two goldbats and one Swoobat. The ball hit one then bounced to the other two knocking them unconscious.

The remaining bats fired Air cutters at Misty. Misty didn't have time to call out a pokeball, she closed her eyes in panic. However she wasn't hit, instead when she opened her eyes a barrier was blocking the air cutters. She knew it was Safeguard. The user was a Togekiss, a portal was directly behind it which Misty figured must be where it came from. The Togekiss's skin was Turquoise. It had red and blue shapes on its belly. The Togekiss let down the Safeguard then flew straight at Misty. It embraced Misty in a big hug.

"You couldn't be." Misty pondered.

Misty remembered her Togetic she once had to say goodbye to in the Mirage Kindgom.

"Are you Togetic?" Misty hoped.

The Togekiss nodded with a cute smile. Misty smiled and started tearing up. She returned her old pokemon's hug with one of her own.

"Let's catch up later, can you help me?" Misty smiled.

Togekiss nodded happily.

"Alright then use Metrenome now." Misty ordered.

Togekiss turned toward the remaining Bats beginning to move her fingers back and forth. She stopped as her fingers started to glow brightly. A Hyper Beam was launched at the grunts; it hit them sending them flying out of the tower.

"Way to go."

Michael and Ryan were just about to finish Hitmontop. It was bruised up good from their Pokémon's attacks.

"Alright Buizel use Aqua Jet." Ryan ordered.

Buizel swirled water around his body then launched himself at Hitmontop.

"Scolipede use Sludge Bomb." Michael added.

Scolipede fired multiple mud balls making them swirl around Buizel's Aqua Jet. The attacks hit Hitmontop sending it into Butch knocking them both out. Michael had already knocked out the Iron Masked Marada's Scissor and he had fled.

Jesse and Cassidy came down from the tables. Their Seviper and Houndoom were battling against Pikachu and Zoroark. Seviper had its black body wrapped around Pikachu squeezing the mouse hard. Zoroark's Night Daze was in a stale mate with Houndoom's Flamethrower.

"Zoroark let it go then jump." Anthony ordered.

Zoroark let go then jumped as Flamethrower came at her. Houndoom then produced a smoke screen blinding Zoroark.

"Listen for Houndoom's Footsteps then use Night Slash." Anthony ordered.

Zoroark readied a Night slash its claw becoming dark. She heard Houndoom running at her from the right. She hit it across the side as it came close. Houndoom fell to the ground unconscious.

"Pikachu Thunder." Ash called out.

Pikachu struggled to build up the power, but it successfully fired Thunder electrocuting Seviper. Seviper released Pikachu from its coils. Pikachu then heard the sound of a strange flute. As did Zorua and Buizel.

"Splendid performances. However you failed to discover my plan." Giovanni's voice said.

Giovanni came down in an open elevator. He smirked as Pikachu, Zorua, and Buizel began walking toward Giovanni. They seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Giovanni, what have you done to them!" Anthony shouted.

"How nice to see you again Anthony." Giovanni said ignoring him.

"Don't change the subject you snake!" Anthony yelled frustrated.

"Ah you see my Hypno flute machine has been rebuilt. As I'm sure you remember it can hypnotize a pokemon's first form such as those three pokemon. I can't ensnare the evolutionary forms yet but I will." Giovanni grinned sadistically.

Jesse and Cassidy blocked them from calling Pikachu, Zorua, and Buizel back.

"Anthony have you not figured out who that Pikachu is?" Giovanni asked.

Anthony at first didn't know what he meant. Then it all started making sense to him leaving him his to widen in shock. His visions were telling him that Ash's Pikachu was also once his own Pikachu.

"GIOVANNI!" Anthony yelled.

Anthony pushed the two women down as he ran toward him desperately trying to save his pokemon. However they got in the elevator, whith a smug look Giovanni pressed a red button on the elevator making it go back up the tower. Anthony gritted his teeth, then let out a sigh.

"Oh Pikachu." Anthony cried.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Team Rocket Falls Part 3

They sat in chairs at a round table wanting to hear Anthony's story. He had to tell it quick so they could figure out how to rescue Pikachu, Zorua, and Buizel from Team Rocket. He took a huge breathe then began to explain it to his friends.

"Before I came to Kanto I met him. We were in a forest and he was being chased down by a swarm of Beedrill. He looked like he took quite a beating from them. Torchic and I helped him which earned me Pikachu's trust. From that day onward he was a valuable part of my team. Like he always does for Ash he would always give me his very best in a battle." Anthony explained.

"Yep they were close, but unfortunately Team Rocket found out how powerful he was and was constantly hunted down. At that time Giovanni was just a Lieutenant of Team Rocket. Nevertheless he constantly harassed Anthony on his adventures." Michael added.

Anthony, Ian, Michael, and Ryan all looked at each other for a moment. The others listened intentally to the story so far. This made Ash feel uneasy because how he met Pikachu was similar to how Anthony met him.

"I kept Pikachu away from them until one day. He kidnapped Pikachu while we were having a picnic. Giovanni's plan was the same as it was now. He used Pikachu to power up his Hypnosis Flute machine. I busted in and began to battle with him." Anthony continued.

"However the machine proved to be too much for Pikachu to handle. His electricity went out of control which blew up the machine. After that we got Pikachu out of there, but the explosion had given him amnesia and reverted him to how he was before I met him!" Anthony yelled in frustration.

He began breaking into tears from telling this story. Anthony had always regretted not being able to save Pikachu. Ian, Michael, and Ryan knew very well how he was feeling.

"I'm going up there; I can't let it happen again!" Anthony shouted.

Before the others could protest he threw Druddigons pokeball into the air. It released him from his pokeball in a bright light. Anthony got on his back then Druddigon began flying towards the celling of the first floor. Anthony had fire in his eyes as he remembred the events of that day.

"Alright Druddigon use Dragon Pulse. Bust open that ceiling!" Anthony shouted.

Druddigon fired a blue sphere from his mouth which drilled through the ceiling creating a tunnel for them to go through. He ordered his dragon pokemon to go in the tunnel. The others watched as he flew up.

"Alright let's get going we need to find Zorua and Buizel." Ryan reminded.

"Look a staircase over there." Ian pointed out.

On the left wall was a staircase leading up. They ran for it but Ash looked up at the hole again. Misty already knew what he wanted to do. She stopped turning to him.

"Becareful Ash." Misty reminded.

"I will."

She nodded then hurried to catch up with the others. Ash called out his Unfezent from her pokeball.

Anthony had gotten to the third floor at last. His Druddigon blasted the exit with another Dragon pulse. They landed in front of metal door. The hallway had the same blue painted on its walls as the first floor. He took out Druddigons pokeball and returned him to it. The door slid open allowing Anthony to walk in. The room's walls and floor were covered in grey metal. To the right of him was the Hypnos flute Machine. It was a tall cylinder connecting from the floor to the ceiling. In the middle was a glass container with Pikachu trapped inside it. Wires were attached to his red cheeks and two metal cuffs from the sides restrained him with his arms pinned to his sides. In front of Anthony standing on the opposite end of a battlefield was Giovanni. Giovanni laughed evilly as he walked into the trainer's box.

"Doesn't this bring back memories Anthony?" Givanni taunted.

"You have'nt changed." Anthony said in disgust.

"What about you, I bet now that you know the truth you'll want Pikachu back. After all he was your best friend."

Anthony looked into Pikachu's eyes. He could see Pikachu hoped it would never come to that. His gaze returned to Giovanni.

"Will you do it? Take your Pikachu back away from that boy." Giovanni sneered.

"Your head games won't work on me. I'm not like that at all. Listen and listen well you stuck up jerk there may be some part of me that would like Pikachu back. But my story with Pikachu is over. However Ash and Pikachu's story is still moving!" Anthony declared.

Giovanni was stunned at this. He always hated the look Anthony was giving right now. That look of determination and will. When he gives someone this look it means he can't be messed with. Giovanni's manipulation would not work here.

"I'm here to rescue my friend and bring him back to his trainer! I'm also going to make sure your empire crumbles before your feet!" Anthony shouted.

"Then let us get started, I'm going to enjoy putting you in your place again. After you're defeated I'll be able to hypnotize fully evolved pokemon." Giovanni boasted.

Anthony threw out his Blazekin's pokeball releasing him from it. The flames on his wrists burned with resolve to fight. Giovanni called his Persian out of its pokeball. It had tan fur on its body; there was a red jewel on its forehead. Its brown tail was curled up. Pikachu looked on at his former trainer. He had regained all memory of Anthony.

"Alright Blazekin use Overheat!" Anthony yelled.

"Persian Shadow Ball!" Giovanni ordered.

Blazekin fired a powerful fire from his mouth colliding with the Shadow ball that Persian fired from its mouth. The two attacks tried to push each other back. Soon the attacks created an explosion.

"Alright pal use Blaze kick." Anthony ordered.

Blazekin's foot was covered in flames as he leapt toward the Persian. He kicked it right in the side sending it hurtling toward the wall. It rolled then landed on its feet. It ran towards Blazekin.

"Use Night Slash" Giovanni ordred.

The Persian's claw glowed in a dark aura. It slashed at Blazekin but he jumped out of the way.

"Flare Blitz!" Anthony called.

Fire surrounded Blazekin's body as it dove down towards Perisian. He drilled Perisian into the floor creating a massive crater. Persian appeared to be unconscious after that. Unfortunately Blazekin's body was bruised up from Flare Blitz's recoil damage.

On the second floor Misty and Ian were battling with Jessie and Cassidy. Scarlett, James, and Meowth went to look for the captive trainers to free them. Misty was using her Togekiss while Ian battled with his Charizard. Jessie had her Sevper while Cassidy's Hitmontop was in front of her.

"Alright let's end this, Charizard Flamethrower." Ian ordered.

"Togekiss use Hidden Power." Misty added.

Togekiss fired particles of light at Seviper. Charizard fired flame thrower at it making the light particles spin around the flamethrower. The two attacks collided with the enemies knocking them out. The room they were battling in was a battle arena. The ground they were on was made of dirt. There were bleachers on either side of them. Ryan grabbed the cage behind the two unconscious girls unlocking Zorua and Buizel. They still seemed to be hypnotized though.

"Don't worry if they destroy the machine the hypnosis will wear off." Michael explained.

"Oh yeah that's right." Ryan said.

Giovanni grinned taking from his belt a second pokeball. He threw it releasing a Gallade from it. Anthony wondered what he was planning, but caught a glimpse of Ash sneaking over to the machine.

"Now use Recover on Persian." Giovanni smirked.

"Wait you pulled this the last time, you healed Persian then you beat Blazekin." Anthony remembered.

"That's right and it's going to happen again."

The wounds on Persian were gone. It stood up which made Blazekin jump out of the crater he made. They jumped out ready to gang up on him. However a thunderbolt electrocuted Gallade. Pikachu ran up to Blazekin's side. Giovanni gritted his teeth in frustration. Ash had used Keldo to break the glass freeing Pikachu. Ash walked up to Anthony's side.

"Now it's two on two. I have a score to settle with you too." Ash declared.

"Awesome let's rock." Anthony smiled.

Pikachu and Blazekin stood ready to battle Persian and Gallade. Giovanni looked really mad at this development. Then it hit Anthony that Pikachu finally remembers everything and smirks.

"Now Persian Shadow Ball, and Gallade use Magical Leaf." Giovanni ordered.

Persian fired a Shadow Ball at Pikachu while Gallade fires a bunch of dark leaves at Blazekin.

"Have Pikachu use the Thunder Dragon attack." Anthony suggested.

"Thunder Dragon, alright Pikachu Thunder Dragon!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu did remember how to do that attack after all. He fired a thunder attack that formed into a dragon only it had two heads instead of one. It shot down the attacks then surged through the Persian's body.

"What two heads?" Ash asked.

"I get it, the two heads represent us the two people who are the closest to Pikachu." Anthony explained.

"Really."

"Alright Blazekin use Nova Heat!" Anthony ordered.

Blazekin fired a powerful flame at Gallade smacking it into the Persian. The electricity spiraled around the flames creating a huge explosion. This sent the two pokemon flying into Giovanni. It also blew up the Hypnosis flute machine.

Outside everyone had gotten out safely. Ian called Officer Jenny before they left, when she arrived she quickly arrested the team rocket agents putting them in a police van parked to the right of the tower. James and Meowth were sure glad they changed sides now.

"Well now Team Rocket is finally defeated." James commented.

"Yep now we can go follow our or dreams Jimmy my boy." Meowth added.

They saw Ash, Pikachu, and Anthony jump out of the towers window. Blazekin helped them land safely on the ground. The tower burst into flames from the machine exploding. Ryan gave Zorua back to Anthony. He was free of the Hypnosis.

"We finally made up for that day Blazekin. Take a good rest now." Anthony explained.

He called Blazekin back to his pokeball with a red light. Michael walked up to him with a smile. He had his backpack on.

"Well I'll be going, I expect you to be stronger when we meet up again." Michael pointed out.

"Oh don't worry I will." Anthony smirked.

Michael shook his hand then walked away. Ian and the rest gathered around Ash, Pikachu, and himself. Ash still looked worried from what they found out. Anthony tickled Pikachu's belly making him laugh wiggling on the ground cutely.

"Um Anthony." Ash began.

Anthony stopped tickling Pikachu then looked up at him.

"Are you going to take Pikachu back?" Ash asked.

The others worried about Anthony's response. He sighed standing up looking straight at Ash.

"It's like I told Giovanni. Even though Pikachu will always be my friend. My story with him is over but your story with Pikachu is still going on." Anthony restated.

Ash smiled then picked up Pikachu giving him a hug. Anthony smiled happy they were reunited. Apart of him did want Pikachu to come back to his team, but he was happier that Pikachu had gained its complete memories again, and that he had made up for not saving Pikachu before.

"So wait how did Professor oak have Pikachu if he was with you?" Tristan wondered.

"Well after he had developed amnesia. We all agreed it was best for him to start a new life, so we went to Pallet Town and gave him to Professor Oak. It was my hope that he would drop from Team Rockets radar, but I should've known he couldn't have stayed hidden for long." Anthony explained.

"Well moving on, I'll be traveling with you guys for a little bit that okay?" Ryan asked.

"Sure we can battle."

With that Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Anthony, Ian, Ronin, Tristian, Scarlett, Meowth, James, and Ryan walked on towards the beach of the Island.


	17. Chapter 17

Ash and the group were at the Beach on the Twin Isle, the wave cup was only two days away. Silver left since he still hasn't earned his Gym badge for the Battle Royale yet. Anthony and Ryan were having a battle. Anthony had out his Zoroark, while Ryan was using his Servine. The others were watching.

"Unlike Michael Anthony and Ryan have really been on again off again with their battles. Anthony would win one but then Ryan would catch up quickly." Ian explained.

"Yeah though I wouldn't want to battle them together that's for sure." Ronin chuckled.

Zoroark had swung with Nightslash his claw glowing a dark aura, Servine's tail glowed green as it's Leaf Blade colided with the Nightslash. The two attacks were evenly matched and it seemed either side could win it.

"Hang tough Zoroark, now Night Daze!" Anthony yelled.

Zoroark pushes Servine off of her then hits it with a blast of red aura. The attack drills Servine into the ground creating a crater. However it get's right back up.

"Servine Leaf Tornado!" Ryan ordered.

Servine fires a tornado of leafs at Zoroark.

"Duck then use Dark Pulse!" Anthony yelled.

Zoroark fires dark energy at Sevine after ducking the Leaf Tornado, it hits Servine knocking it into a tree and unconscious as well.

"You were great Zoroark return." Anthony smiled.

"Take a good rest Servine." Ryan said.

Zoroark and Servine returned to their pokeballs as the others walked up to them.

"That was an amazing battle!" Ash exclaimed.

"Thanks, though Anthony won't be ahead for long." Ryan assured.

Anthony chuckled and started setting up his cooking tools in response to Ash's growling stomach. Pikachu helped set up the picnic blanket. Zorua goes to cuddle with Zoroark. Scarlett seems to be in thought however.

"What's up Scarlett?" Ian asked.

"It's just I remember hearing a rumor that there were three really strong water type pokemon here." Scarlett explained.

"You want to go find them don't you?" James guessed.

"That's right."

"Go ahead lunch won't be ready for awhile." Anthony explained

"I'll come with you too." Misty smiled.

Ash, Pikachu Scarlett, Misty, and Ian all head off into the forest. Scarlett was leading the way for them, Ryan had packed up and was getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you soon Anthony." Ryan said.

"Later." Anthony replied.

"Hard to believe you have Rivals that can beat you." Tristian pondered.

"Not even Anthony is invincible." Meowth explained.

Scarlett had lead them to a lake, in the lake there were three pokemon a Swanna, a Ducklett, and a Carrecosta. Ash and the others hid in the bushes to observe them first. Ian was shocked to see a Carrecosta here.

"Rumor has it all three of these pokemon were abandoned by a trainer. The trainer used a fossil machine to restore the Carracosta and thought it was weak. That's what the reports say, they want new trainers but only ones that are strong and will care for them." Scarlett explained.

"Wow well let's see how they think about us." Misty smiled.

"Go ahead you three we'll watch." Ash explained.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said.

Misty, Ian, and Scarlett ran out to them. The Swanna and Ducklett stood infront of the Carracosta as if not wanting it to get hurt.

"Look you three, we all care for pokemon and we'd never hurt any of you." Misty explained.

"Please just give us a chance, if we beat you in a battle then we'll you come with us?" Scarlett asked.

The three pokemon seemed to think it over. They all nodded their heads, though Swanna and Ducklett stayed infront of Carracosta.

"I get it we'll only get to battle Carracosta if we can defeat those two. Alright listen I want to battle Carracosta." Ian explained.

"Alright then I'll take Swanna." Misty said.

"That leaves the Ducklett for me." Scarlett added.

Misty and Scarlett both get out a pokeball. Scarlett calls out Maril, while Misty has her retained Togekiss come out. Ducklett attacks Maril with Water Gun

"Use your Water Gun Maril!" Scarlett commanded.

Maril shoots water from her mouth blocking Ducklett's Water Gun. The attack hits Ducklett sending it across to the other side of the lake. Scarlett and Maril run around to it, Ducklett comes at Maril with Wing Attack.

"Dodge that then Rollout!" Scarlett ordered.

Maril spins on the ground then launches herself at Ducklett, she rams into it making it fall to the ground. Ducklett struggles to get up but it's not down yet. It flies at Maril with a Wing attack.

"Now Water Gun!"

Maril shoots another water gun from her mouth, it hits the Ducklett into the ground unable to battle. Scarlett get's out her pokeball.

"Ok go pokeball." Scarlett says.

She throws the pokeball at Ducklett making it go into the ball. After blinking a few times a red light signals that it's been caught.

Swanna was firing Scald a hot water blast at Togekiss who's blocking it with protect. Once the attack stops she get's into the air.

"Togekiss use Water Pulse!" Misty ordered.

Togekiss fires a sphere of water at Swanna hitting it in the chest. It fights back doing a flip for an Aerial Ace attack. Togekiss spins out of the way of the attack.

"Good job now Metranome!"

She starts waving her fingers back and forth forcing Swanna to mirrior her movements. A bright glow shines as the attack finishes, the attack turns into a Hypnosis attack which hits Swanna putting her to sleep. Misty throws her pokeball and it hits Swanna making it go into the ball. The red light signal that Swanna is caught.

With both pokemon out of the way Ian steps up as Carracosta get's out of the water. He get's his Sandile's pokeball from his belt.

"Alright Sandile, let's go!" Ian yelled.

He throws the pokeball bringing Sandile out of it to do battle with the Carracosta. It attacks first by attacking with Giga impact a big burst of purple energy.

"Sandile dodge that then use Stone Edge!" Ian ordered.

Sandile rolls to the left avoiding that Giga impact then fires a barrage of sharp pointed stones at Carracosta. They make concat with his chest knocking him into a tree. He get's up now recharged from Giga impact and fires an Ice Beam at him.

"Protect now!"

A barrier comes up around Sandile blocking it effectively. Carracosta follows up with Hydro pump a big blast of water coming fast at him.

"Duck then use Earthquake!"

Sandile breaks up the ground which hits Carracosta hard onto his back. Ian get's a pokeball and throws it at him. After it wiggles around a few times a red light signals that Carracosta is caught. Ash joins them as they come back together.

"That was awesome you guys!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said,

"Thanks it was hard work but now we each got new pokemon." Misty smiled.

"Come on let's go show the others!" Scarlett said excitedly.

Later Carracosta, Swanna, and Ducklett are eating with the other pokemon in the group. Ash finished explaining what happened.

"Pretty cool, though it's sad that those three were abandoned." Tristian said.

"Well we know that won't happen now." James added.

Ash then remembered the Thunder Dragon attack that Pikachu used and wanted to know more about it.

"Hey so how did Pikachu learn that Thunder Dragon attack?" Ash asked.

"Well it was hard work, the attack makes use of Pikachu's power and speed. Also the closer Pikachu is to his trainer the stronger it becomes. It truly is the essence of the bond you share with him." Anthony explained.

Pikachu smiles and blushes as they talk about him. Meowth chuckles at this.

"I think I understand now." Ash states.

"It's powerful but remember that it does'nt make you invincible." Anthony reminded.

"I know, So Misty Scarlett excited for the Wave Cup?"

"You bet Ash, it's just one pokemon ride away now." Scarlett smiled.

"May the best trainer win." Misty said.

They keep on eating with excited thoughts about the Wave cup. Misty hopes this will help her dream of becoming a Water Pokemon Master.

to be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19: A Dangerous Sharpedo

Ash and his friends were already half way to Wave Island riding atop Misty's Gyarados. Right now most of them were relaxing Pikachu in particluar was fast asleep along with Zorua, unaware of the grinning Meowth who got rope out of Anthony's backpack. Wanting to tickle them both, he gently move them so their backs were against each other. Being careful he wrapped a rope around both of their bellies pinning their arms to their sides and tied it, he wrapped another one around their chests. Pikachu and Zorua's back's were pressed against each other.

"Now I just need to tie their ankles." Meowth smirked.

"Have fun, but if you let them fall you'll be the one laughing your head off." Anthony said.

"Yeah so you'd better make sure their safe." Ash added.

Meowth gulped and nodded as he finished tying their ankles together. He began to stroke his claw along Zoura's belly, the dark type woke up laughing madly. His laughter woke up Pikachu as well. Zorua was having fun from this little surprise attack even as his belly was being tickle attacked. Pikachu gulped playully knowing he was next.

"Hehe those three have become good friends." Misty smiled.

"Yeah their all so cute together." Scarlet smiled.

Misty was teaching Scarlet how to fish, following Misty's instructions she cast out her line on her pink fishing rod into the water. Meanwhile Meowth was brushing his tail along Pikachu's belly sending the electric mouse into cute laughter. He had been tied up by Mewoth before in the past, but now it's different he knows without a doubt he can trust Meowth now, if he was to be honest he had always secetly hoped Meowth would change when he was with team rocket.

"Tickle tickle Pikachu." Meowth teased.

However their fun was interrupted when Scarlet spotted an Alomomola being chased by a Sharpedo a rather fast and vicious looking one at that. Meowth quickly untied his two captives. Ash took out Keldeo's pokeball.

"Keldeo I choose you!" Ash yelled.

Keldeo appeared out of his pokeball.

"Use Sacred Sword on that Sharpedo!" Ash ordered.

Keldeo's horn glowed a blue aura that manifested into a tall sword, he slashes at the Sharpedo withit however the Sharpedo manages to jump out of the way of the attack. He tries slashing at Sharpedo again but it keeps moving out of the way with fast speed.

"That's no wild Sharpedo." Ian pointed out.

"Yeah Ash change tactic, we must take care of the Alomomola first." James reminded.

Ash agreed and had Keldeo grab the Alomomola, Pikachu spots a small island path just a little ways ahead. Going as fast as they can, Gyrados and Keldeo reach the island. Ash and Misty have them return to their pokeballs. Scarlett takes the Alomomola into her arms. It had brusies all over it's pink body.

"Oh you poor thing." Scarlett frowns.

"I've got some super potion, but that Sharpedo has'nt gone away." Anthony explained.

The Sharpedo circled around the patch of island as if waiting for any of them to make a wrong move.

"Aww man what do we do about that thing?" Meowth asked.

"I'm not sure." Tristian replied.

"Maybe if two of our pokemon worked together." Ronin considered.

Ash get's an idea from that and looks at Ian.

"That Sharpedo is fast, but if we can lure it into a trap." Ash explained.

"I've got it, it's the only option we've got." Ian said.

Ian got out his pokeball with Cerracosta in it, Anthony had just finished healing Alomomola and it lets out a cry as if wanting to fight.

"You want to fight, then how about teaming up with me." Scarlet suggested.

Alomomola nods at this and it jumps back into the water as Cerracosta comes out of his pokeball. Anthony then figured out what Ash's plan was and turned to Zorua.

"Be ready Zorua." Anthony explained.

"Right." Zorua said telepathically.

"Okay Cerracosta use Giga Impact!" Ian yelled.

"Alomomola use Water Gun." Scarlett ordered.

Purple energy surronded Cerracosts as it tried to ram the Sharpedo, as expected it swims out of the way quickly. It dodges when Alomomola fires Water Gun as well, However this time it jumps to avoid the attack which Anthony suddenly smirks at, it readies an Ice Fang attack as it falls.

"Now Zorua do it." Anthony yelled.

Zorua's eyes began to glow and all of a sudden a dark mist seemed to invelope the area around them blinding the Sharpedo. Ian and Scarlett figure it out and while Ian calls back Cerracosta, Scarlett throws a pokeball at Alomomola catching it.

"Okay Pikachu your all clear give it all you got, Thunder Twin Dragon!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu fired his newest move a lightning bolt in the shape of a dragon with two heads, it hits the Sharpedo and electrocutes it as it lands in the water. The water doubled the effects of the attack knocking out the Sharpedo.

"Nice that was great teamwork!" Ronin complimented.

"Yeah I figured out Ash's plan, so I had to make sure he and Pikachu had a good opening to let loose once it was in the air." Anthony explained.

"I still can't belive it took four of our pokemon to beat that thing." Ian said.

"It had the advantage out here in the water, come on let's go before it wakes up." Misty pointed out.

Scarlett calls out Alomomola. "Well it all happened kinda fast but your on my team now, sound good?" Scarlett asked.

Alomomola nodded with a smile. Misty calls out Gyrados again and they all get on his back. They all smile as they see their very close to Wave Island from that patch of land.

"The Wave cup is right there." Misty smiled.

"Good luck to you and Scarlett, I hope you make it far." James expressed.

"Thanks James." Scarlett replied.

An hour later Sharpedo is recalled to it's trainer's pokeball, it's a tall forty year old man wearing a black long trench coat, brown t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes, grey hair, a scar above his right eye, he had brown eyes with a brown belt around his waist that his pokeballs are attached to.

"Very impressive, but this is only the beginning young fools." The mysterious man said.

to be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Wave Cup Begins

The Wave Island had all sorts of canal's and streams of water in the forest, a giant stone wall circled the plaza were the Wave cup was to be held. Misty and Scarlett practically rushed to the pokemon center to register. The others followed close behind them.

"We're close to the plaza so you decide to race, that's kinda childish" Ash Said.

"Your one to talk Ash Ketchum!" Misty Snapped.

"Fight later please." Anthony interrupted.

Pikapika." Pikachu agreed.

They reach the pokemon center, Nurse Joy is waiting for them at the counter as always with a friendly smile. They look back to see everyone else trying to catch their breathe from the running. The girls simply giggle and turn their attention back to Nurse Joy.

"Hello we want to register for the Wave Cup." Misty explained.

"Yes of course, I just need you to read the rules and have you sign it." Nurse Joy replied.

She reaches under the counter pulling out a piece of paper with the rules on it. There's two paper's for both Misty and Scarlet. They take the sheets of paper placing them on the counter to read. The others try to read the rules as well.

"There are three rounds of the Wave cup with seven participants in total. The Wave Cup is first come first serve with the entries, the first round is one on one batteling. Second battle is three on three, and the last one is five on five. The Winner will receive the Wave Trophy as well as a hard to find Pokemon egg." Scarlet read.

"Wow a Pokemon egg!" James expressed.

"Yeah and it's a super rare one. I Really hope Misty or Scarlet win!" Ash exclaimed.

"Remember we're not competing here, and I don't think any of us plan on it right." Anthony reminded.

He gives Ash a don't even think about it look, Ash scratches his head chuckling nervously_. _The girls sign the paper's then hand themback to Nurse Joy. She puts them in a bin labeled Particapents and notices there are six other ones in there. Both girls get a shocked look on their faces mouth's hanging open.

"You mean we were-" Misty said astonished.

"The last entrants, good thing we weren't late huh?" Meowth smirked.

The Girls glare at Meowth, he gulps nervously and runs out of the pokemon center obviously terrified as to what the two would do. They then look at Pikachu with smirks on their faces, Pikachu grins too already knowing what they want him to do.

"Mind catching him for us Pika Pal?" Misty asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu answered.

He takes off after Meowth, the others laugh at this but then Ash starts getting a worried look on his face. Anthony notices this right away and puts a hand on his shoulder. At this point Anthony could read him like a book.

"Relax, when we got on the beach I had finished a feature on my watch that would allow me to track Pikachu's electricty. I had worked on it when he was still on my team but it required Pikachu putting his electricity into the watch." Anthony explained.

"Wow so now we'll always know where Pikachu is?" Ash asked.

"Well provided the watch doesn't get shorted out by something yes."

"That's awesome Anthony." Misty said.

The tv screen above the counter shows that the Wave cup is going to start in fifteen minutes. Both Misty and Scarlet see this.

"Alright you two good luck." Anthony smiled.

"Best of all have fun." James added.

"Oh you bet we will." Scarlet assured.

The two quickly headed off to the stadium. Anthony set his watch to the electric tracker, he saw that Pikachu was near a tree about thirty feet to the right of the stadium. He noticed Pikachu was'nt moving, it probably was'nt anything to worry about but still he'd take a glance just to make sure.

"Well come on we'd better get going." Ronin said.

"Yeah come on." Tristian added.

They walk out of the pokemon center. The Stadium was gigantic about thirty feet tall and twenty feet wide. The arena had four small battlefields located at the four corners of an even bigger battlefield, water covered the rest of the arena. Standing in the center battlefield were the eight contestants lined up, Misty and Scarlet were at the left end of the line. They look up at the podium were the announcer is in the stadium. He is none other then Wallace Champion of the elite four. He wears a white sailor's cap, a long teal white dress shirt with a pointed collar that resembles the uniform of a sailor. He wears purple pants, and white shoes. He has light blue eyes and white skin.

"Welcome all to this wonderful event, I hope to see some top notch battles today as well as the bond all you trainers share with each of your pokemon!" Wallace began.

The Crowd cheered on as Wallace spoke to them. Ash and the others in particular were very moved by that speech.

"Now without Further adu let the first round of the Wave Cup begin!" Wallace exclaimed.

The Giant screen began matching up everyone. Misty was paired with a brown haired guy, wearing a blue jacket, with a green shirt. He had on black pants, had white skin and green eyes. He was standing about three people down from her in the line. This guy's name was Stan.

Scarlet was paired with an older woman. She had blonde hair with brown eyes, white skin, red lipstick covered lips. She wore a yellow long sleeve shirt, with blue shorts, and had high black heels on her feet. Her name was Veronica. She gives a rather stuck up looking glare towards Scarlet.

"Not sure about that Stan guy, but I definitely don't like the vibe that Veronica girl is giving off." Ian pointed out.

"Yeah I hope Scarlet isn't nervous." Ash added.

Everyone turns their attention to Pikachu and Meowth. The yellow mouse's hands were tied behind him as Meowth helped him sit in Ash's lap. Pikachu simply chuckles lowering his head in defeat.

"I get to tickle Pikachu after the first round is over." Meowth grinned.

"Really how'd that happen?" Tristian asked.

Meowth begins to explain what happened. He knew Pikachu would be sent after him so when he got to the tree he set up a snare trap for Pikachu. He walked right into it as the rope pulled his ankles out from underneath him leaving him dangling upsinde down with arms hanging. He sees Meowth circle him with a smirk.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu smiled.

"Yep I sure do have you, and you know I feel like I want a tickle captive for today." Meowth grinned.

He gulps as Meowth gently places those three claws on his now helpless belly. He feels the attack begin as the claws scribble all over his belly. He laughs adorably squirming wildly from reflex. His tickle torture is intensified as Meowth adds his other hand into it meaning six claws were subjecting his belly to this torment.

"Man to think I was once a no good cat, but now Pikachu really trusts me even after all I've done. Thank you Pikachu, I promise I'll never take advantage of it again." Meowth vowed in his toughts.

Meowth was snapped back to realitiy when he suddenly felt Pikachu hugging him. He seems to had stopped his tickling while he was thinking. He hugged Pikachu back then broke the hug.

"Pikachu Pika Pika." Pikachu smirked.

"Thanks for reminding me about your hands." Meowth smiled.

Pikachu's hands were tied together with an additional vine then he was assaulted with raspberries to his belly by Meowth. He squealed insanley with cute laughter, Meowth blew stronger raspberries with each blow. By the fifth one he was so tired he could no longer squirm so he just hung there taking all the tickle torture. His adorable laughter was music to his captor's ears.

"Well Pika pal do you surrender?" Meowth asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu surrendered.

As they listened they found the whole story pretty cute, but Anthony was already working on a way for Pikachu to get Meowth back. Though right now they would focus on the battles about to take place, Misty was facing off against Stan on the battlefield in the top right corner, Scarlet was on the lower left battlefield ready to face Veronica.

"Togekiss I choose you!" Misty shouted.

She picked up Togekiss's pokeball then pressed the button in the middle to make it bigger. She throws it up making her Togekiss come out of the pokeball in a white light. Their opponent called out a Golduck.

"Well let's see what the Cerulan Gym leader can do." Stan smirked.

"You know me? I'm flattered." Misty smilled.

"Alright Golduck, use Water Pulse!"

Golduck fires a sphere of water at Togekiss from his hand.

"Safeguard, then use Aura Sphere!" Misty ordered.

Togekiss put's up a green barrier arouhd her body which reduces the damage of the Water Pulse after it hits her. Then it creates a sphere of aura under her wing firing it at the Golduck, it's too fast for it to dodge so the attack hit's it in the chest sending it into the water.

"Golduck, use Surf!" Stan yelled.

Golduck emerge from the water creating a huge tidal wave coming straight toward Togekiss.

"Togekiss metronome!" Misty ordered.

Togekiss quickly starts wagging her wing tips back and forth, then a white light starts to glow in her hands. The light turns into a flamethrower attack hitting the surf head on creating steam which covers the battlefield.

"Quick now Aqua tai!" Stan ordered.

Water spirals around Golduck's tail then he quickly slams it into Togekiss knocking onto the land portion of the field in front of Misty. Stan orders it to use a second Aqua tail before Togekiss can get back up.

"Quick Aura sphere!" Misty shouted.

Togekiss manages to get up fast enough to fire another Aura sphere this time hitting Golduck right in the face. It falls on it's back completely knocked out. Togekiss flies over and hugs Misty with a smile.

"You were amazing Togekiss." Misty cheered.

"Toge." Togekiss replied.

Stan sighs but calls his Golduck back to his pokeball. Meanwhile Scarlett is pitting her Maril against Veronica's Poliwrath, the two have fired water gun attacks at each other and they have collided. The Poliwrath's Water Gun starts to push Maril's back.

"Your puny Maril is no match for my Poliwrath." Veronica sneered.

"Then we have to change things up, use Rollout." Scarlett replied.

Maril starts spinning in place, she rolls straight into the water gun attack it simply bounces off her body as she rams into the Poliwrath's stomach. The Force of the blow sends the water pokemon onto his back. However he is able to get back up.

"Such a weakling can never hope to beat us. Use Brick break." Veronica ordered.

His arm glows white then he slams it into Maril sending her flying into the air.

"Now use Hydro Pump to finish this." Veronica smirked.

Poliwrath fires a huge blast of water from his mouth at the airborne Maril. Scarlett then get's an idea of how to use the attack to their advantage.

"Quick Maril Ice Beam!" Scarlett shouted.

Maril fired a beam of Ice from it's mouth freezing up the water, the ice froze all the way back to Poliwrath who get's frozen solid. She lands on the newly created ice then starts sliding down to the Poliwrath.

"Alright now use Rollout!" Scarlett ordered.

She starts spinning ramming into the Poliwrath smashing the ice and knocking him out cold on his back. Veronica's mouth is hung open in shock at this. Maril jumps into Scarlett's arms.

"Great job Maril." Scarlett smiled.

"Maril." Maril responded.

The Screen shows the four winners Misty and Scarlett as well as a Green haired man wearing a black sweatshirt in his picture, he had brown eyes and his name was Grant. A girl's picture was next to that boy's she had short blonde hair, also white skin and wearing a pink no-sleeve shirt her name was Janet.

"These are the four contestants who will be proceeding to the second round, I'm looking forward to spectacular performances tomorrow just as I saw today. Misty will battle Janet, and Scarlett will face off against Grant." Wallace explained.

It's night time now at the pokemon center the heroes are all gathered in the lobby. Meowth had tied Pikachu down to soft cushion bench in an I-position stroking his claws down his belly making the yellow mouse laugh madly. The others were seated on the other bench.

"Nice job out there today." Anthony smiled.

"Yeah your batteling was amazing." Ash added.

"Thanks but we can't relax." Misty explained.

"Yeah those trainers were really tough." James noticed.

Misty and Scarlett look at each other with a smile.

"Just think if we win our battles, you and I will be facing each other." Misty smirked.

"Well then I have to make sure I win then." Scarlett replied.

As they watch Meowth tickle the living daylights out of Pikachu Misty and Scarlett wondered how strong their opponents would be tommorow, and if they could win.

to be continued.


End file.
